True Love Never Dies
by slytherin-88
Summary: Hermione breaks up with Draco, then regrets it, then goes back in time and stops herself from doing it. But what happens when she accidentally goes back in 1944 and meets TOM RIDDLE! R&R please! ;-)
1. Heartbroken

Chapter One- Heartbroken 

Who (in all circumstances) would have ever thought that chestnut-haired Miss-Know-It-All

Hermione Anne Granger and hot Slytherin guy Draco Narcissus Malfoy would end up together?

Nobody, of course, because as far as practically everybody knew, Draco and his gang of gorilla-faced Slytherins had once made Hermione's life hell as soon as she set foot in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, just because she was a Muggle-born.

Yet, there they were, in Madam Puddifoot's, on a date, looking so sweet.

People can be so judgemental sometimes. Sure, they look like the perfect couple, but, hey, nobody's _that _perfect. And Draco and Hermione had problems. Bizarre problems too awkward to discuss.

Going back to the story, Hermione was sipping on her cup of tea (in a very lady-like manner), trying her very best to be interested in an insect that somehow found its way to their table. Draco was drinking his cup of tea while reading the Daily Prophet. At least, it looked like he was reading it. He raised an eyebrow as he read the headline: _Mayhem at the Ministry due to unhygenic problems. _

'_The headline's so peculiar!' _he thought. _'Pretty much like Hermione's attitude towards me for the past few weeks. I have to talk to her. I just have to.' _

He drank the last of his tea, folded the Daily Prophet and discarded it to a nearby receptacle, and stared at Hermione. Hermione fidgeted in her seat, flicked the insect away, and finished her tea. She guessed that Draco probably wanted to leave Madam Puddifoot's, which suited her just fine, because it smelled a bit funky.

"Let's go?" she asked, staring at Draco's shoes. She brushed her pink robes, stood up, walked towards the door, and started to open it but…

Draco pulled out his wand and uttered _"Alohomor." _Then, the doors were locked.

"Fine! Let's Disapparate then!" snapped Hermione.

Draco held her arm. "I'd rather want us to talk." He pointed on a black bench near the intersection of the street. "Let's go there."

"Whatever," muttered Hermione, and followed Draco outside.

The two sat on either side of the bench, Hermione staying away from Draco. They were silent for a few moments, each expecting the other to break the ice. Then, Draco stood up.

"Hermione, I've been noticing that you've been acting strange lately and—"

"What are you, a psychiatrist or something?!" Hermione interrupted.

"Lemme finish. Hermione, I know something's wrong, and I'm here to listen. Just…spill."

Draco gazed at her chocolate-colored eyes.

Hermione gave him a big smile, as if to say "Nothing's wrong, Draco! My life's totally great!"

But, Draco (knowing his girlfriend), knew it was fake, because if it were genuine, her eyes would be twinkling like the stars. He raised an eyebrow and gave Hermione his signature smirk.

"You're not very good at lying, doll!" he laughed.

Then he turned serious. "I want to know what's wrong, Hermione. And I want to know only the truth."

Hermione looked away. If only Draco knew how she felt right know. She was hurt. She was angry. She was sad. All because of something that involved Draco and a French fry named Fleur Delacour.

Last month, Hermione Apparated into the Malfoy Manor to show Draco something she found rather amusing. Then, she heard someone moaning. It sounded like a girl's voice. She ran and hid beneath the bushes that were beside the living room and there she saw. Her Draco and Fleur making passionate love on the floor. Draco didn't see her of course, because right then and there she Disapparated, way too shocked from what she just saw.

"_Was that my Draco Malfoy?!" _Hermione thought. _"If it was him, then, why would he just do that? I've given him everything, loved him sincerely, and never checked out other boys. Do I have to give up my virginity too just for him to love me more? I don't think so…"_

She decided not to tell Draco what she saw, because she loved him with her whole heart and if you love someone, you should accept everything about him, and that certain "everything" includes faults and shortcomings. But, she can't go on with her life with a heavy heart. After that incident, she couldn't look at Draco in the eye. It hurt too much. Every night, she'd cry herself to sleep just thinking about the man who pierced her heart.

"_I am considered a clever witch," _she said to herself. _"But, when it comes to love, I'm totally clueless. I have to make the right decision."_

"…and I know I sometimes leave you because my job takes out a lot of hours and…" Draco stopped yakking and looked at Hermione, waving a hand on her angelic face. "Earth to Hermione! Are you…er, alive?"

"Of course I am!" Hermione said, annoyed. She was thinking. But, now, her brain ached. She decided she would tell Draco once and for all, and to probably dump him.

"_I know what I'm about to say is going to hurt both me and Draco, but I feel it's the right thing. I am so sorry Draco." _

She closed her eyes and crossed her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Hermione?!" Draco was worried. "Hey, I'm still here. Oh, dear you're in some kind of trance. Oh, my love, are you okay?"

Hermione glared at him with outmost hatred, anger, hurt, jealousy and all the mean things you can think of. This was like in their first few years at Hogwarts. She cackled softly.

"Me?! Your love? Really funny joke Malfoy, so funny indeed, that I forgot to laugh!"

"Hermione!" Draco screamed, putting his hands up in the air. "What the heck is happening to you?!"

"Not like I'm any concern of yours, Malfoy," Hermione said coldly.

"Of course, you are! I mean, you're my girlfriend!"

"And you sincerely love me?" Hermione said softly.

"Yes…of course," Draco answered.

Then, Hermione pressed her lips firmly on Draco's then pulled away.

"I'm a good kisser, aren't I?" Hermione said. "But that doesn't matter, since you have that French fry Fleur Delacour to taste anyway. Does she know you have a girlfriend by the way?"

"Hermione, I don't have a clue on what you're talking about!" Draco said, exasperated.

"Quit playing games Draco, because I know!"

By then, Hermione wasn't joking around anymore. She was almost going to cry. Hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"Draco, I saw you and that-that veela Fleur Delacour doing that "S" thing! I thought I was your only one! I thought your love for me was real!"

"Hermione, I can explain, please--"

"No, I will certainly not be listening to your explanations! Draco…"

Hermione cleared her throat and closed her eyes shut.

"It's over."

"Wha—?"

Draco was so stunned. "Hermione, you're—you're breaking up with me?"

"I think it's the right thing thank you very much."

"How could it be the right thing when we're not together?"

"Listen, get over it and marry Fleur! See if I care."

"Hermione-wait…Hermione!!!!!!"

Too late. Hermione Disapparated.

"Hermione, I…I love you," he whispered to the cool breeze, as if thinking it would bring those words to Hermione.

It started to rain but Draco didn't care. He sat on the sidewalk and a tomcat approached him.

"Look at me, the Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy, sitting here, like a vagabond," Draco said to the cat. "Hey, are you an Animagus?"

The cat scampered away.

As it began to rain harder, Draco began to cry softly. He was loveless, no less.


	2. Utter pain, regret, and a shocking revel...

**Chapter Two- Utter pain, regret and a shocking revelation**

_Crack! _Hermione Apparated into her apartment, her cheeks wet and her eyes bloodshot. She quickly ran into her room, locked it, and threw herself into the bed, sobbing.

"OH, I SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED MY BIG MOUTH!!!" she moaned. "HE JUST CHEATED ME ONCE AND I TOOK IT THE WRONG WAY! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIS EXPLANATION FIRST!" She continued crying. "I MEAN, I AM SO DUMB TO EVEN THINK OF TELLING DRACO BECAUSE MAYBE IT WASN'T EVEN HIM! MAYBE IT WAS HIS FATHER…wait his father's dead, BUT…OH! I AM A HELL OF A PERSON!!!!

Poor Hermione, crying her heart out, thinking all these was her fault when it was not.

When she calmed down, she stood up and undressed her clothes and changed into a maroon nightshirt that said "Lions go for the Gold!" She brushed her silky straight hair that had perfect little curls on the ends. _"I wonder how Draco's doing right now," _she thought happily, then remembered that she wasn't supposed to be thinking of Draco right now, now that they were not going out anymore. Just the thought made her eyes well up with tears. She dropped her brush and sat on her dresser, her hands on her face. She didn't notice an Apparition occuring in her room. It was one of her best friends: Harry James Potter.

"Hullo, Hermione," greeted Harry cheerfully. "I was wondering if I could bor-.." He caught sight of his best friend crying. "Mione! What happened?" he asked, running toward her and giving her a bear hug.

"N-nothing…just…have…a…cold…" Hermione sniffed.

"So…tell me," Harry said casually. "Is the cause of this "FLU" a certain Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded feebly.

"I knew it!" Harry roared, slamming his clenched fist on the dresser. "Oh, I'm going to kill him, cause nobody hurts our Hermione that easily."

'

Hermione gently unfolded Harry's fists and gave him a crooked smile. "No, Harry, you see, _I _called it quits with him because he's a jerk.

"Glad to know you came into your senses Hermione," Harry said. "Congratulations."

Hermione pelted Harry with a bottle of Professor Waxxeplaxx's Frizz-free hair formula. "Not funny, Harry. Anyway, now I'm regretting the whole break-up because I still love him."

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Harry said absently. "You're just saying that and don't you realize you've loved him for only a year? It's not like you loved him since birth…"

"Harry, you're not making any sense," Hermione said.

"Well, Hermione," Harry adjusted his much-taped glasses and gazed at Hermione. "Since when did _you _love that idiot boy?"

"Oh, I might as well tell you," Hermione replied, her voice shaking a little. She heaved a huge sigh and cleared her throat. "I loved Draco since…since our third year. See, I signed up for all the courses, right? Then I had so many things that half of my books fell down when I bumped into this guy. Well, turns out "this guy" turned out to be Draco Malfoy, and he picked my books for me. We just stared, and I never realized how he could be a gentleman and a hottie. In the Yule Ball, I was jealous that Draco went with that cow Pansy Parkinson. Then, he told me to meet him behind Morbid Cupid's statue and he confessed his love for me in a very romantic letter that he himself wrote. Then we kissed."

All Harry could do was snort. "Never knew that Draco could be oh, so romantic! Or did he pick that up from a Hallmark card?"

Hermione gave him a look that was reminiscent of a certain Professor McGonagall. "You are not helping at all, Harry James Potter. Anyway, why're you here, not to be rude or any

thing."

"Ah..well, I was supposed to borrow your _Durmstrang and Dark Arts _book, you know, for Auror training and to learn about what they do.."

Hermione tossed him the book. "Oof!" Harry said.

"You can have it. It's a load of codswallop and tosh anyway."

"Well, then, I guess I better be going then." Harry started to turn around to Disapparate. "And don't worry about that Draco jerk, you don't deserve him…and there are plentiful men in the sea…er, I mean the world. So, goodnight." And with that, he Disapparated, leaving a depressed, crazy in love Hermione Anne Granger.


	3. So Sad

**Chapter Three- So Sad**

Draco slowly opened the door of his house. Delilah the house-elf greeted him. "Mister Malfoy! You is soaked! Why didn't you Apparate?"

"None of your business Delilah!" snapped Draco.

"Hey, I think I'm hearing some shouting there!" screamed a high-pitched voice. It was Draco's mother, Narcissa.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy," bowed Delilah.

"Yes, thank you…Draco! You're all wet! Didn't you Apparate?"

"Yep. Mum, quit rubbing me!" Narcissa rubbed Draco's face with a face towel and muttered a spell. "Watus." Draco was now dry.

"So, tell me, why are you drenched?" Narcissa said, motioning her son to rest his head on her lap.

"Mum…Hermione broke up with me," Draco said quietly. He was almost crying.

"Oh, sweetie..oh, c'mon here. " Narcissa gave her son a hug. "Why did she break up with you?"

"Because of some stupid mistake," Draco explained. "You know, that incident with that French fry Fleur. She was there to see it happen."

"Well!" Narcissa said coldly. "Why did you cheat on her, then?"

"MUM!! I was intoxicated!" Draco insisted. "I didn't know what I was doing, and you and father were at a convention that time, I think."

"Did you try to explain to her?" Narcissa said softly.

"Of course! But she wouldn't listen." Draco's blue-gray eyes filled with tears. "The only girl I sincerely loved broke up with me. All because of some stupid mistake…" He started to speak more softly and sadly.

"_The day I told her I love her_

_I was speechless, nervous, and afraid_

_But when I knew she loved me back_

_I was happy with the decision I made_

_The day I kissed her soft, tender lips_

_I felt like I'd faint and wouldn't survive_

_That day my heart melted_

_I felt like the luckiest man alive_

_But now, she's gone_

_All because of the menacing deed I had done_

_Gone are the days of hugging_

_Gone are the days of laughing and kissing_

_Oh, Hermione, my sweet dear Hermione_

_No one can ever withstand my heart's sincerity for thee_

_I don't regret that it was to you that I fell_

_And I really, really love you, more than words can ever tell_

Narcissa sniffed when Draco finished the poem. "That is so sweet! You must really love Hermione."

"Mum, she's the woman of my dreams for crying out loud!" Draco hollered.

"Well, if I could, I'll help you two get back into each others arms again and maybe tie the knot!"

Draco sat up straight and looked at his mum. "Mum? Just how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know sweetie, but it's best to tell you that only time will tell…"


	4. A Memory

**Chapter Four- A Memory**

Days passed and Hermione just can't get Draco out of her mind. His pale face, his blue-gray eyes, his smile…his very sexy smile.

She shook her head. _"I SHOULD BE FORGETTING ABOUT HIM!!!" _she thought.

But she can't. She just can't. And what made her mad was the fact that Draco still loved her.

"UGH!!" she screamed, and squeezed the tube of minty toothpaste she was holding. She brushed her teeth and began to reminisce…

Flashback

"_Pssst…Hermione, someone wants to give this to you!" whispered some guy, handing her folded piece of parchment. Hermione raised an eyebrow and said "thanks" and unfolded it._

"_Meet me behind Morbid Cupid's statue NOW. It's urgent," it said. _

"_Who could have written this note?" Hermione asked herself as she gazed at the messy handwriting. _

_She guessed it would be either Harry or Ron or Viktor Krum or all of them._

"_No, maybe it's a Slytherin…" she thought. _

_But, curiosity got the better of her and she went. She saw a light-blond-haired lad._

"_YOU?!" she gasped. (Yes, it was Draco)_

"_Yes, Hermione, it's me," Draco replied. _

"_What do you want from me Malfoy? And make it snappy, because I have more important things to do!" snapped Hermione. _

"_Uh…I love you?" Draco said sheepishly, then blushed._

"_Alright, Malfoy, I see the joke hash so can I go now?" Hermione was very annoyed, but, she noticed Draco's face was solemn, not the usual smirk and sneer she always received._

"_Are you serious?!" she asked in disbelief._

"_Yes, I am," Draco replied._

"_But I thought—…" _

_Draco put his index finger on his lips, and his left hand rummaged through the breastpocket of his suit. Finally, he found what he was looking for; a very crumpled piece of parchment._

_Clearing his throat, he began to read:_

"_Dear Hermione,_

_If I'm about to read this whole thing to you I must have gathered up the courage to tell you this: You're breathtaking. I cannot let another day pass without telling you that. My emotions have grown too strong for me to hold any longer. In every crowd, I look for your face. My eyes are drawn to your angelic face like bees to honey. Nothing could be sweeter than your beauty, as well as everything about you. But, how could I have noticed only now? I've known you for so long, made your life miserable…but I've never been brought to my knees this way before. I want to touch your face just to know if you're real, not a mere mirage. Hermione, I apologize for the times I insulted you and hurt your feelings. The reason why I wrote and read you this letter is because I wanna ask permission from you if it's okay that I go mad falling in love with you. This is not a joke, Hermione. I really, truly, sincerely love you._

_ Amazed by all that you are,_

_ Draco Narcissus Black Malfoy"_

_He fidgeted and grasped the crumpled parchment tighter. Hermione was all too shocked. "Is he for real?" She didn't know whether to laugh or to tell him to piss off so she did the first thing on her mind. She pulled Draco near her and kissed him softly on the lips. Draco kissed back with a bit more passion, and they remained into each other's arms all night, with no one bothering them._

Hermione screamed and slapped her forehead. "Will you stop thinking about Draco, Hermione!?" But, then, she started crying. "Oh, Draco…(sniff sniff)."


	5. So Over Draco! NOT!

**Chapter Five- So Over Draco….NOT!!!!!! **

The following week had been crazy for poor Hermione. Why? Because everywhere she went, Draco seemed to be following her. In the Hog's Head, Draco was there, standing, his hands on the pockets of his jeans and looking around, as if waiting for someone.

"_That someone better not be me, or he'll receive a smack!" _she thought bitterly, but part of her wished that he was indeed waiting for her. She ordered some butterbeer and sat at a table near Draco, who was still there, whistling, waiting patiently. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She decided to confront Draco.

"Excuse me! But your endless butting in is driving me crazy! Can you please stop bothering me and never show your face to me again?!" Hermione screamed.

"Well, what do we have here? A cranky Hermione!" exclaimed Draco, laughing. "Hi there, Hermione."

"Who're you talking to, Draco?"

Draco and Hermione turned and saw a brunette aged about nineteen approach them. Draco grinned. "Ah…Vanessa, what took you so long in the powder room?"

"Well…I've been retouching my make-up and it's a hard job, isn't that right?" Vanessa looked at Hermione, grinning.

"Yes..yes indeed" was all Hermione could utter.

"Well, I'll see you soon Hermione," Draco called and put a hand on his mouth. "Oops, you just told me never to show my face to you again. So…g'bye!" He and Vanessa walked to a bunch of other guys who were hexing each other.

Hermione stood still, pale.

"Oy, miss, you still alive?!" asked a very cute black-haired guy.

"Yes!" yelled Hermione. "And I'm leaving this dump…it's so wild in here."

And _Crack! _She Disapparated.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!"

Hermione screamed. It was Ginevra Weasley, otherwise known as Ginny, Ron's little sister.

"Ginny…I didn't expect you here!" she gasped.

"Well, I've decided to pay you a visit because life at the Burrow is so BO-RING!!!!" She tossed her fiery red hair. "So," she said casually, crossing her legs and sat in the black bean bag near Hermione's bed. "How did you deal with the break-up?"

"Well, I have finally gotten over him! In fact, he has gotten over me too! And even has a new girlfriend named Vanessa who's a year older than her and looks like a slut!"

"So…it's just like that?" asked Ginny. "Draco's shifted in his playboy attitude after years of being sincere? What a JERK of a person!"

"I know!" Hermione said in a squeaky voice that clearly stated she's dangerously close to crying again. "And I feel like I'm some wasted potion ingredient."

By then, tears were falling down her face and Ginny stood up and hugged her. "Hermione, I have a plan that will let him shut up and let you two still be together."

"Ginny, you don't understand—," Hermione started to say but Ginny pointed her wand at her mouth and said, "Quietus."

"I've been thinking about this since I heard about the break-up and that's why I've visited you! To tell you my plan. So, anyway, you buy a new thingamabob that could bring you back in time and when Draco's about to say it's over, point your wand at his lips and say "Quietus" then say "You won't be dumpin' me mister!" Ginny jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "So…what do you think????"

"Mmmmm…" Hermione struggled to speak. She completely disagreed with Ginny's idea.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Ginny cheered. "Now, I'll meet you tomorrow, on Diagon Alley, ten thirty am sharp! And you have to come." She pointed her wand at Hermione's mouth again and said, "Voicenious."

"Ginny…" Hermione began.

"Cheerios!!!" Ginny waved cheerfully and Disapparated.

Hermione lay down her bed, wishing Ginny was as shy as she was on her first year at Hogwarts so she wouldn't be coming up with daring ideas like this one.


	6. Ginny's Plan Is Approved

**Chapter Six- Ginny's Plan is Approved**

The next morning, Hermione was waken up by a _Crack!_ And someone pulling out her covers.

"Hello, Hermione!!!" Ginny greeted her cheerily. "Hurry up and dress up because we have to get a goin' to Diagon Alley!!!"

"But, Ginny, you don't understand, you see, _I _broke up with Draco," Hermione said. "So, could you please not interfere with the conflicts that I am currently undergoing?"

Ginny folded her arms and frowned. "Well, I was only trying to help!" she said huffily. "If you didn't need any help why didn't you just say so?" She looked totally crushed and Hermione hated to hurt the feelings of people she cared for…except Draco that is.

"I tried Ginny," Hermione said. "And I appreciate your helping and all and maybe we can still go and find a thing that'll turn back time."

That made Ginny brighten up. "Okay! Because I know of this place…" She looked at her watch. "We really should be getting there because it only appears every ten minutes."

"So, where is this "place" you were saying?" Hermione asked.

The two girls were currently at Diagon Alley and, as usual, it was crowded.

"You'll see," Ginny said. "But, first, Mum says I have to buy her some Floo Powder for Bill and his daughter Karen."

"Okay."

They went inside a shop filled with strange stuff and Ginny picked out 3 packets of Floo Powder.

"Ten Sickles and Five Knuts," said the shopkeeper. Ginny took out some strange-looking coins from her jeans pocket and gave them to the man. "That's exactly Ten Sickles and Five Knuts," she said and grabbed the packets.

Hermione was standing there, looking around.

"So, Hermione? Let's go!" Ginny exclaimed. "We're going to Apparate, okay?"

Then…_Crack! _They were about to go to their destination of choice.

"Ow!" screamed Hermione. She fell face flat to the pavement of…nowhere.

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginny!!!!" Hermione called for her friend.

"I'm over here Hermione!" Ginny ran towards Hermione. "That was _some _landing, Hermione," she giggled, then turned serious. She yanked Hermione's left arm. "Let's go!" she said.

"But, I don't even know where we are!" Hermione stated.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you." Ginny pointed at an old, withered, moldy, and bended sign in Old English letters. "Welcome to Knockturn Alley."


	7. A Shop in Knockturn Alley

**Chapter Seven- A Shop in Knockturn Alley**

"Say what?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They have the best time devices," Ginny explained. "They sell it in Timelessquares, and we are five minutes late and it's going to Apparate here sooner or later…I hope."

"Arghhh!!!!" Hermione threw her black leather pumps.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I felt creepy crawly things in my feet!!!!" Hermione exclaimed.

She shook her shoes upside down and some horrific creature plunged down and made its way to the cement. _Ploosh! _It was squashed.

"YICK YICK YICK!!!!" screamed the two girls.

"What the heck is that?!" squealed Hermione.

"I dunno! Must be some kind of…disgusting creature…AHHHH!!!!!" Ginny screamed because when she said those words, the ground began to shake.

"Oh, dear, an earthquake!"

But it was not an earthquake. And they found out it wasn't soon because a shop appeared just then.

"Could it get any creepier here?!" exclaimed Hermione.

She was surprised at Ginny's expression because she looked calm, if not happy.

"Ah! Just the store we need," Ginny said confidently. She ushered Hermione to get inside. It was an old withered shop and smelled strongly of mold which reminded Hermione about the smell of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Welcome, dearies, I've been expecting you," said a high-pitched voice.

The girls both jumped. It was a hag.

"Hullo, what can I do fo you?" asked the hag.

"Uh…" Hermione was at a loss of words because she was staring and looking around at the merchandise of the shop. There were clocks on every shapes and sizes, and she even reckoned she saw a Sesame Street (a Muggle puppet show) clock.

Ginny decided to speak up for her friend. "We're looking for something that'll make her-she pulled Hermione towards her-go back in time!"

"Ginny…I guess Time-Turners could work…" Hermione began slowly, then was flabbergasted when the hag cackled (A/N: And I mean really cackled, like the witch you see on TV).

"Time-Turners bah!" the hag waved her wrinkly hand. "Time-Turners are for suckers, even though it saved Sirius Black." She gave Hermione a wink. "So, anyway, I suppose I can find something here that you can use."

"Gee, er, I dunno what to say," Hermione said as the hag started to rummage through the dusty shelves muttering something.

"Just wait," Ginny said. "I think she'll find the right thing."

So, they stood up gossiping silently for a few moments. The hag pulled out a golden key from her torn apron and stroked it.

"Here it is," the hag said. "Oh! Almost forgot." She took out a white gold locket and handed both the key and locket to Hermione.

"Er, thank you," Hermione said. "But, how do I use it."

"I'll write it down for you, but it'll cost you 3 Knuts," the hag said promptly and took out a quill and parchment to write on.

_First, you use the golden key to unlock the secret within the locket. When it opens, tap your wand on the left side of the locket eight times and tell the destination of your choice._

She gave it to Hermione. "The locket and key costs you 20 Galleons because it's priceless, ya know that!"

Hermione didn't hesitate and pulled out her coin purse and shoved all the contents to the hag's hands.

"This'll do," the hag said brightly. "Now, scamper off and good luck dearies!"

And after the two girls Disapparated, the shop was nowhere to be seen.


	8. An Astonishing Event

**Chapter Eight- An Astonishing Event **

Hermione and Ginny Apparated into Hermione's room. "Yes!" Ginny squealed. "Hermione you can capture your love again!" She looked at her watch and her face turned from excitement to worried. "Uh-oh, Mum's home from 12 Grimmauld Place, and she's probably looking for me. Good luck, girl!" _Crack! _

'_Great,' _Hermione thought. _'No one's gonna accompany me.' _She sighed and threw herself down the black beanie bag. She stroked the white-gold locket gently and took out the key.

"Could this really be the solution of my depression? Or is a psychologist the solution?" she almost made herself crazy over-thinking.

"I'm definitely going to use this thing," she finally decided. "I won't waste twenty galleons on something I would not use."

She then pulled out the parchment that withheld the instructions on how to use the locket. She grabbed her wand from her secret hiding place.

"First, unlock the locket using the golden key," she read. She took out the small key and put it in a little hole in the upper-right of the locket. It opened. Hermione then found what was inside the locket. A note.

"True love never dies," Hermione read, then shrugged it off. "Whatever." She eagerly read the next step. "Tap the left side with your wand eight times to the destination of your choice." She closed her eyes and said: "I wish I can go and change my lovelife forever." And suddenly, her room darkened. She gave a small scream as the lights flickerd on and off. The locket, which she was holding, let out a blinding flash of platinum light and bounced toward Hermione's chest, which made her stumble backwards. Then, she felt dizzy, as her whole room spun and spun around. She slowly closed her eyes, thinking she's going to pass out.


	9. Acquaintance

A/N: OMG!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I RECEIVED!!! I LOVE YA GUYS!!!!

**Chapter Nine-Acquaintance**

"Who's this girl?"

"Oh, my gosh! It looks like she passed out!"

"Eek! She's all dirty!"

Those were the sounds Hermione heard when she regained conciousness. She fluttered her eyes open and saw five girls (fifth-years) gaping at her. One girl in particular, a blonde-haired one with pigtails and a tad too much make-up on gazed at her.

"Uh, hullo. You okay?"

Hermione sat up and straightened her outfit, only to realize she wasn't wearing the slacks and baby doll top that she wore awhile ago. Now, she wore Hogwarts robes and strange as it may seem, her badge was not of a Gryffindor lion but a Slytherin serpent.

"Where am I?" was all she could stutter.

"She's delirious! Take her to the infirmary quick!!!" squealed a small girl.

"Alright, what is the commotion all about?" said a voice. A boy's voice. All the girls jumped and looked worried. Hermione guessed that teacher HAD to be Severus Snape, because he's about the only teacher that can provoke a couple of students like that. But it was certainly not Snape (thank goodness!). it was a tall, dark and handsome man of about seventeen with hair as black as ebony and eyes the color of green-emerald and almost as exquisite as the stone itself! His body was glazed to perfection. The confused (as well as bemused) look on his face made the five girls blush and giggle because he looked so cute wearing that look. He glared at them and they quickly ran inside the Hogwarts campus, chatting and stealing glances at the boy's back. Hermione noticed a Head Boy badge pinned on the left of his robes, which were an emerald-green. She secretly named the boy Mr. Head Boy. Finally, after shaking his head and muttering about "annoying girls" then finally cast a look on Hermione.

She had dreamy, chocolate eyes, a creamy skin dappled with little golden freckles which weren't seen much due to the dirt on her face, and she had delicately arched eyebrows. She had a dent on her upper lip that looked as if some good fairy pressed it in on her christening. In other words, according to Mr. Head Boy, she was perfect. A fallen angel.

"_Wow, she's beautiful,"_ he thought. _"Could this be my fallen angel?" _He reached out a hand to Hermione. "What's a girl like you so pretty bathing in the mud?" he asked, chuckling. Hermione blushed and smiled shyly at Mr. him, which made his insides do flip-flops.

_"She has the most beautiful smile in the world," _he thought. _"But how could I have noticed until now? I mean, she's in MY own House. How dumb of me." _

"Come on, stand up, we'll get you clean," he suddenly said, and he sounded like a house mother, and Hermione told him so. Hermione took his hand, blushing furiously and patting her now bushy hair. She once again gave that charming lad a shy smile as he escorted her to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Come on, get inside," Mr. Head Boy ushered her into the Common Room. Hermione gasped. It was elegant. No! Elegant wasn't the right word to say. It was…BEAUTIFUL!!!!! The sofa was a velvety dark green with black fur trim. Crystal candlesticks helped light the common room and there was also a table full of chocolate of every kind. Suddenly, she heard someone clearing his throat. She whirled around and came face-to-face with Mr. Head Boy. "It looks like it was the first time you've been here," he said. Hermione noticed that he wore a slight smirk on his face that looked so tempting to kiss. Hermione grinned that killer smile of hers and Mr. Head Boy grinned back. "Er, I'm going to get you a cleaner robe in the spare room," he told her. "Have a seat first and eat some white chocolate." He then winked at her and opened a sliver door with a knob the shape of a serpent's face. When he was inside, his heart was throbbing and his stomach was doing flip-flops.

"_What am I feeling?" _he thought. _"I think I have a fever." _He put a hand in his forehead and frowned. _"I don't have a fever, although I'm colder than usual."_

"BUT WHY DO I FEEL HOT AND SWEATY EVERYTIME I LOOK AT HER!!!" he roared, but not loudly.

A portrait of an old man who was sleeping suddenly woke up and glared at him. "I think someone has a crush!" he retorted then told him to shut up and went back to his slumber. Mr. Head Boy groaned and picked a robe for Hermione. He then went outside and shut the door, which made Hermione jump. He handed the robe to Hermione. "Gee, thanks…uh…" Hermione blushed some more. "I'm afraid I don't know your name yet."

Mr. Head Boy then blushed and suddenly forgot his name. "Name?" he asked stupidly. "Yes, yes, name…er, uh…" He wrinkled his forehead for a moment and saw Hermione staring at him as if he were a nut.

"Ah, yes!" he said. "My name is Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle."


	10. Full of Surprises

**Chapter Ten- Full of Surprises**

Hermione gave him a broken smile (which Tom found real hot) but in the inside she was panicking panicking!!

"_Oh, my gosh!" _she said to herself. _ "His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle? The Lord Voldemort? My best friend's worst enemy? I should be ashamed of myself, for almost having a crush on that maniac who hate my lot. But how could he hate me? I mean, I am a Slytherin. This whole happening's really strange. Ugh! I HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT!!!"_

"Well," said Tom, standing up. "I have to do some paperwork with the Head Girl." He grinned at Hermione and told her she should go back to the girls' dormitories to rest." Then he left. Hermione went to the right wing because that was where the girls' dormitories were at Gryffindor, but suddenly, a boy with the same ruddily brown hair as hers blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?" he said coldly, sneering at her.

"I'm going inside the girls' dormitories, so if you don't mind, PLEASE get out of the way," Hermione said as coldly, staring intently at his hazel eyes, which strongly resembled her father's.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—" The boy almost seized her, as he was in a bad mood that day, but stopped and back off Hermione when he saw someone behind her back. It was Tom, Hermione's (sort of) Knight In Shining Armour.

"Oy, Granger, who says you can hurt that girl?" Tom sneered.

"What?! I didn't—" Granger said innocently.

"Granger, you better learn to respect the ladies," Tom said.

"Like you RESPECT them, RIDDLE!!!!" said Granger, putting much emphasis in "Riddle."

"You're gonna pay for that, you numbskull," spat Tom. "Never call me Riddle or I'm gonna murder you."

"So don't butt in someone's business!" yelled Granger and stomped back inside the right wing.

"_Granger? He was a Granger? Is he my darn cousin or my twin? We look so much alike…"_

By then, Hermione was staring at nothing. Tom had to wave his hands at Hermione's face.

"Uh…hullo…whoever you are…" Tom called out. The "whoever you are" part made Hermione snap back to reality. She giggled.

"Uh, sorry," she apologized. "I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Anne G-Granger."

"What?!" said Tom. "Are you related to Ludwig Granger?"

"I dunno," Hermione shrugged.

"Woah…" said Tom. "Well, Granger's not a common name, you know…"

But Hermione was lost in her thoughts again.

"_Ludwig Granger?! That's the name of my grandfather…well, we never talked about him and the relatives on my Father's side…oh, my gosh! My granfather's a wizard! And a Slytherin too and I know Slytherins marry witches so…my-father-is-a-WIZARD!!! I'm a half-blood."_

She was in a state of shock.

"_Wait, wait wait! HOW did Voldemort become Tom Riddle again? Did he sneak the Exilir of Life whatever? And why is my grandfather suddenly seventeen years old…this could only mean one thing…I was transported back to…"_

"1944," she blurted out loud. Tom looked at her stupidly. "Y-yes, Hermione, right? This is 1944."

"W-what?!" Hermione gasped. What about her mission? To get her Draco back? Was she gonna leave it all behind and have fun with Slytherins in Hogwarts? Come to think of it, she was TOO OLD to even be there, because she's eighteen (but looks like 16).

"OHHHHHH!!!!" Hermione moaned and lay down in the velvety couch in the common room.

A/N: SORRY IT'S ONLY A SHORT CHAPTER (well, for me it is). I'VE BEEN BUSY READING A LOT OF OTHER FANFICS FOR INSPIRATION. THOSE WHO REVIEWED…I PROMISE TO R&R YOUR STORIES!!

Luv,

Nikki –my reel name (haha)


	11. Aphrodite

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated the story yet…it's just…well, TOO MUCH SCHOOLWORK!!!! So I hope you'll like this chapter…that is all..btw, THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! I feel good reading them.

**Chapter Eleven- Aphrodite**

(Tom Riddle's p.o.v.)

Strange things have happened this year, as well as the past few years. Me discovering I'm the heir of Slytherin, being a prefect, Head Boy, and the boy of every girl's dreams…

I rolled over the right side on my bed, then in the left. I just couldn't sleep! Well, it was partly because of Ludwig Granger's loud and unbearable snores, and partly because of my fallen angel.

Now, you might ask: _"Who?" _ Well, that is easy to answer. My fallen angel is none other than Hermione, and I have a good reason to prove it.

Her looks clearly say that she's heavenly

She's kind, not like my ex-girlfriend Aphrodite Burns

And I have never seen her since now! And she did fall face flat to the ground from heaven.

Some people might think I'm mental, but I'm not. I just think it's a logical explanation. The moment I saw her, it was love at first sight…I admit. I have never been swept off my feet like this. I have never felt my heart throbbing everytime I see her. You see, I never loved Aphrodite. We became a couple due to status, to become popular. But she's nothing but a flirt. And I'm being nice telling that she's a flirt, because she is far more worse than that. You see, I don't like traitors. I think they should be properly disposed (translation: to be killed) but since I still attend Hogwarts, I won't be able to do that. Although there is an aching feeling in my heart to poison her…

(back to original narration style)

"Come on, Hermione, we're going to be late for Transfiguration!" called Tom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Hermione hurriedly, stepping out the girls' dormitories. She made an effort to take hold of all her books, but can't since there were so many.

"Let me carry that," Tom said, grabbing Hermione's things. "I don't want you having a hard time carrying this stuff, because of your fragile condition."

"Tom, I'm not pregnant!" exclaimed Hermione, laughing, which was music in Tom's ears.

"No you're not," Tom agreed. "But I insist."

"Well, fine, at least I have a handsome Prince Charming to protect me and carry my books."

"Ten Galleons an hour!" joked Tom. "Just kidding."

It was a Monday, so they were cheerful and refreshed and in a good mood. But later on, assignments and tests are gonna be crammed into their magical brains so they're gonna make the best of the morning.

When the two started walking in the hallways, all the guys looked at Hermione as if they've never seen anything like her before. _"Take that Fleur Delacour!" _she thought triumphantly, tossing her head and began to shake her hips a little. Then, she remembered the "mission."

"_Maybe I'll just stay here for awhile and explore 1944," _she decided.

"Your Majesty, her loyal subject is wishing that he must not be treated like a house-elf!"

Hermione looked at Tom, who was red and puffy from carrying all of her things.

"But you insisted!" she laughed.

"NO! I just said I was going to carry your books!" Tom joked, and Hermione gave him a playful smack in the face.

Obviously, the girls noticed Hermione's special treatment from Tom. Unfortunately, the one who saw the whole scenario was none other than Aphrodite Burns, Tom's ex-girlfriend. She had silver hair like Fleur Delacour, and she wore heavy make-up, so she looked like a thirty-year-old trying to look seventeen. She and her gang of Slytherin girls who were just as flirtatious as her wore the same expression in their heavily made-up faces: SHOCK.

"Oh, my gosh! I must be so special that Tom's playing rebel so I'll come back to his arms again!" Aphrodite said dramatically, and her girls nodded in agreement.

"And I am just going to give him that! And that Hermosis whatever her name is? I am going to make her life hell." Aphrodite smirked and started to walk towards Tom.

"Oh, hi Thomas!!!!!" she called.

Tom looked around then at Aphrodite, as if she were some kind of dung.

"Thomas, no need to pretend, I'm here!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

"Ditee (pronounced Dy-tee)," Tom said coolly. "First of all, my name isn't Thomas. It's Tom."

"I knew that!" shot Ditee. "My, you look parched. Lemme carry your books." She grabbed Hermione's books. "Let's go Tho-Tom!"

"Ah, excuse me," Hermione said politely. "Those are my books."

Ditee gave her a deadly glare. "Oh…is that so?" she said. "Well then, get them!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, and Hermione's books flew off the window. "Wow! They're flying like birds!" she applauded. "Oh, well, gotta run! See ya, Hermosis and Thomas Tom!!!"

She blew a kiss for Tom and smirked at Hermione. "Good luck in getting those books."

Hermione grabbed Ditee's wand. "Accio Books!" she screamed so she can summon her books. Her books went flying towards her and she catched them. But unfortunately, the heaviest book went straight in Ditee's face and she almost fell into the floor. One of her friends got the book and gave it to Hermione.

"WHY YOU FILTHY, UGLY HAG!!!!!" Ditee screamed and smacked her face as hard as she could. Hermione stared at her, her eyes filled with tears. When it started falling down her cheeks, she ran.

"Crybaby!!" teased Ditee after her.

"Hermione wait!" Tom called, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go girls," Ditee said quickly but Tom yanked her arm with so much force it was almost twisted.

"Why the heck did you do that to Hermione?!" Tom spat, glaring at her. Ditee was scared for almost a second, but managed to keep her cool.

"Well…I was only teaching her a lesson on not to play with boys who have boyfriends," Ditee said innocently, giving Tom a puppy-dog look which made her look a baby pug.

Without warning, Tom retrieved his wand and said: "_Jelucio!"_

Ditee's legs once normal were now made of jelly. "EEK!!!!" she screamed, trying to walk but slipped.

"Diteeeee!!!!" squealed the girls, running in circles and making funny motions in their perfectly manicured hands, which looked like they were doing a war dance.

Students looked on this VERY hilarious scenario. Just then, they heard footsteps. Footsteps of a certain teacher called Juliet Sewell, the strictest teacher in Hogwarts.

"Alright now, step aside you little mounds of dirt!" she snapped, pushing students away. "What is going on in here?"

She saw Ditee with the Jelly Legs and Tom glaring at her.

"Alright who gave Ditee Jelly-Legs?" Ms. Sewell said, annoyed. "Whoever did it didn't do it quite properly.

"It was Tom, ma'am!" squeaked a girl from Ditee's circle of friends.

"Mr. Riddle?! As in Head Boy of Hogwarts and pride of every teacher?" exclaimed Prof. Sewell in utter disbelief.

She squinted her cold gray eyes on Tom.

"I heard you offended this little lass," she said coolly. Then gave him a murderous glare. "Explain yourself."

"Professor Sewell, I merely lost my temper because Aphrodite here threw out Hermione's books out of the window and I got mad and hexed her and…"

"MR. RIDDLE I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU!!!" yelled Professor Sewell furiously. "SURELY AS HEAD BOY YOU WOULD KNOW ALL THE RULES BY HEART, RIGHT??? BUT NOOOOO…YOU DECIDE TO PLAY DIRTY! DO YOU THINK THAT IT IS RIGHT TO HEX STUDENTS FOR MISBEHAVING?"

"No, ma'am," Tom said softly.

"Well then, Three Points from Slytherin." Prof. Sewell took a look at Ditee's Jelly Legs. "Jelly Legs suit you better you know," she informed Ditee.

"Excuse me?!" asked Ditee.

"Never mind." Prof. Sewell took out her wand and muttered "Normucio" and Ditee's legs became humongous again. Prof. Sewell glared at the students. "Now I want each and every one of you to return in your classrooms and pretend this never happened. NOW!!!!"


	12. It Must be LOVE!

**patty-slytherin goddess-** lol…you didn't tell me to finish the draft! See ya in school ü

**Chapter Twelve- It Must Be Love!**

Somewhere in the dusty Slytherin spare room, a beautiful angel leaned against a wall, crying. She couldn't help it because she's very sensitive and she just got insulted and slapped by a stranger. Come to think of it, she didn't even know who that girl was. It was probably a dumb slut of a person anyway. She rummaged through her robes pocket for a hanky or a tissue or something to wipe her tears away, but there was only a note from Tom in her pocket.

Tom. Tom, Tom Tom Tom. His name was stuck in Hermione's whole being, and her insides jump up and down whenever she sees him.

"_Could this be love?" _she thought. _"Nah, it's just a mere infatuation. After all, Draco's the only one. The rest are all crushes and Tom falls in that category. But still.."_

She began to miss the present. She began to miss Draco, Ginny, her parents, Harry, Ron, everybody who were great to her. Just the thought of them made her sober again. From afar, she could hear a voice call: "Hermione? Hermione where are you?" It was Tom. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk to Tom because he won't understand. Guys don't understand and they don't really show their emotions. Hermione doubted if Tom even HAD emotions. If he had, it was going to be full of anger with people in her lot, hatred for Harry, and revenge to those who have betrayed him (Snape is one good example I suppose). Suddenly, she heard a door creak. She didn't bother to see the person, since her eyes were all wet and blurry so what difference does it make if she's going to avoid him? She could see the figure coming closer and closer, until…

"Hermione?" Tom gazed at her chocolate-colored eyes, full of hurt and pain. He could relate to that. He wore the same expression in his young orphanage days. Oh, how badly he wanted to hug her tightly, wipe away all her pain, and reassure her everything's going to be fine.

Hermione looked away and wiped her tears with her hands. Tom quickly took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Hermione.

"Here," Tom said.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled.

"Look Hermione, I—.." Tom started to say.

Hermione motioned for him to shut up.

"Tom, you don't need to apologize because you didn't do anything wrong," she said. "Maybe they just hate me that's all. And if they hate me, what's a girl to do? Let them be what they wanna be." She sniffled again and Tom sensed she was dangerously close to crying her heart out. And he was right. She did cry her heart out and Tom qucikly gave her a hug. He put his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears away.

"Hermione, it's going to be fine, don't mind that girl, she's nothing but a dumb load of garbage," Tom said. Then, his face grew near Hermione's. His hands were still on her face. He gazed at Hermione's eyes. "Trust me."

Tom's eyes, once cold, once heartless as well as merciless, were now full of warmth, love, and concern. Hermione smiled feebly and nodded. "Yes, Tom. I trust you."

Tom flashed her a grin. Then……silence.

"Er, I have to go," Hermione said oh, so suddenly. But Tom grabbed her arm kissed her soft lips softly. She thought that Tom was her darling Draco so she closed her eyes and forced her tongue in his mouth and put her arms around his neck (as they were almost the same height).

Tom realized what he was doing and suddenly backed away.

"Er, I…I'm sorry it was all too sudden and I…" he started to say, his cheeks turning red.

"It's okay," Hermione said quickly. "Really, Tom. I didn't know you'd make a good kisser!" she supplied, trying to shake Tom out of his bashful state.

"_Oh my word could this be the Lord Voldemort? The heartless fool? He can't be him!!" _

"I………gotta go," Tom said, running towards the door and getting the hell out of there.

Tom walked in the hallway, breathless. He had just kissed Hermione. Oh my gosh he hoped she wasn't mad. Well, she actually didn't sound mad but still…he felt like a nuthead.

"But, Hermione did kiss you back too!" said a voice in his head.

What must this mean??? Ah, dear friends, it MUST BE LOVE!!!

Tom went to the Great Hall, with a huge grin plastered on his face as if he won a bazillion dollars.

A/N: YES!! Finally done…at last! I found out about Disclaimers in some fanfics and I am a disclaimer myself. So, here I am…going to disclaim:

**Disclaimer- **I, nikki, do not own the Harry Potter characters (except for Aphrodite Burns and Professor Julia Sewell and Delilah the house-elf) SO THERE! DON't sue me. Please?


	13. I'm coming for YOU!

**Chapter Thirteen- I'm Coming For YOU!**

**A/NANSWER 2 hpfreakaleak: er…here's an explanation: well, Hermione is SO CRAZY in love that she's gone mad and tends to forget things…hence she didn't go after Drakey-Wakey Poopie (lol…I read that from ) Hope that helps and this is my first fanfic anyway so I MAKE stupid mistakes like failing to explain that to the readers…btw…TOM FELTON IS SOOOO HOT AS DRACO MALFOY! **

A/NSince I dedicated A LOT of chapters in 1944, who wants to go back on a trip to the present? ME!!! Oh, okay. So, this chapter is so GONNA be so 2004. And…we meet our favorite guy again: Mr. Draco Malfoy. Mwahahahaha…coughs…hahaha…anyway, here's Chapter 13! Oh yeah…beware because Ron's gonna be a bit stupid in this chapter…hehehe

**Warning: Draco will act a little stupid in this chapter (bear that in mind)**

Draco decided he will apologize to Hermione, though he thought he didn't do A SINGLE THING to hurt her! He didn't even know Fleur seduced him until the next day, when Fleur was kissing his chest! But he is going to ask a LOT of help from Hermione's confidants, Harry and Ron. He decided to Apparate in the Burrow right at that moment.

"HA! I finally beat you at this game! To think that this is a Muggle game!" Ron yelled triumphantly. He and Harry were playing a Game Boy TM and needless to say, Ron was pretty good at it for a first-timer.

"NO FAIR!!!"

"Er, hello guys…" said a drawling voice.

"Draco? What brings you here?" asked Ron. After the Defeat of Lord Voldemort, Draco and his mom turned into the good side and repented for the doings of Lucius Malfoy. So now Draco and the boys were in good terms…SOMETIMES!

"Get out…" Harry said dangerously when he saw Draco. He clenched his fists.

"I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me!" Draco said.

"I trust you—," Ron started to say but Harry stepped on his left foot. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Anyways, I thought you were true too, but after what you did to Hermione, I will never trust you again!"

"What _did _he do to Hermione?" Ron asked (A/N: In the break-up which was a month ago, he was in Egypt with Bill).

"SHUT UP!"

"C'mon, nobdy tells me anything!" Ron whined.

"That bastard cheated Hermione," Harry snapped, glaring at Draco.

"I see," Ron said, flustered and returned back to the game.

"And thanks to you, we never see Hermione anymore!" added Harry. "She may have left the country!"

"What do you know about her whereabouts???" Draco asked.

"Ask Ginny," Ron said absently. "Maybe she knows."

"What he said," Harry said. "Now GET OUT!"

"Geez…touchy touchy," Draco muttered and Disapparated.

"Ginny?"

"AHHH!!!"

"AHHH!!"

Ginny was startled to see Draco in her living room. "D-Draco?! What are you doing here?" she squeaked.

"Er…I just wanted to—…" Draco started to say, but suddenly Ginny brightened.

"AH…I know, I know," Ginny said. "Your welcome."

"For what?" Draco asked, confused.

Ginny can tell that Hermione didn't tell him about THE BIG HELP she had done: like coming up with the "go back in time" idea.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HERMIONE DIDN'T TELL YOU!" she yelled.

"Tell me what? That she was gonna leave the country?"

"NO!!! That she was going to go back in time to prevent herself from breaking up with YOU!! And it was my idea by the way. So…what brings you here?" Ginny stared intently at Draco.

"I wanna know where Hermione is," Draco said.

"She's in the past with "you"," Ginny said simply.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Draco."

"She can't be!!!!!!!!"

Draco buried his face in his hands.

"WHAT IF SHE GETS STUCK IN 1944 AND MEETS TOM RIDDLE WHO'S LORD VOLDEMORT BY THE WAY…"

"DRACO!!!!" Ginny looked like she wanted to slap him. "I know who Tom is okay? He possessed me, remember? And you're right…maybe she got stuck in there and it's up to you to save her and tell her it was all a misuderstanding!"

"Do you have a Time-Turner?" Draco asked sheepishly.

"NO!!!" Ginny said.

Draco groaned and hung his head. Then, he thought…

"MUM!!!!"

"Your mum?" Ginny asked.

"Details later, bye Gin," Draco said and Disapparated.

"MUM!! MUM!!" Draco called as soon as he arrived at the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco! Have you found those cute nude baby pictures of you??" cooed Narcissa.

Draco stared at his mother for a moment.

"Mum, I have no idea on what you're talking about," he said finally.

"Oh." Narcissa sounded disappointed. "So, why are you screaming all of a sudden snuckums??"

"MUM!!!! Do you have a time-turner thingamajig that works efficiently???" Draco asked.

"Lemme think, darling." Narcissa looked at the floor, her hands in her chin.

"Well?" Draco said.

"AH!! I GOT IT!" Narcissa quickly Disapparated.

"Mum? Mum!!!! MUM!!!" Draco roared. He frowned and flopped into the couch.

Moments later……

Draco fell asleep on the couch.

"DRAKEY POO!!!! I FOUND IT!!!" his mum squealed.

"Huh—what the hell—?" Draco opened his eyes and saw his mum standing in front of him, wearing a funny-looking hat.

"MUM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Draco hollered.

"This is a time hat," Narcissa told him. "And watch that tone of yours."

"What the heck is a time hat?" Draco said stupidly.

"A time hat is sort of like a Portkey, except you can go back in time or in the future. It's the most efficient one in the world."

"So…you mean I would wear this stupid hat, go to where Hermione is, then go back here and propose to Hermione!!!" Draco cheered.

"Not just yet, Draco," Narcissa said. "If Hermione was stuck with "you", then that thing's not going to work."

"Oh." Draco stared at the hat. It was a bright pink color and had fake narcissus flowers, fake daisies, tulips…and the like (A/N: let your imagination soar free).

"What are you waiting for?" his mother hissed. "Wear it."

"Are you kidding?!" Draco looked at the hat as if it was gonna eat him alive.

"DO YOU WANNA GO TO HERMIONE OR NOT?" Narcissa yelled.

"FINE!!! I WILL!!!" He quickly wore the hat, his face as red as a tomato. He closed his eyes. "I wish I could go to wherever Hermione was." Then, suddenly, there was a cloud of pink smoke and poof. He vanished.

"Kids these days…doing anything for love," Narcissa muttered, shaking her head. "Not that I don't approve of that." She smirked.


	14. Dance? What Dance?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but I will…someday…joke!) although I wish I did.

A/N: I ADORE PINK so I chose that to be 'Cissa's signature color. Who the hackers is 'Cissa? Narcissa Malfoy…dah-ling. We're close ya know…hey, I heard she won't be featured in GOF. PROTEST! PROTEST! PROTEST! RALLY IN THE UNIVERSE! WORLD DOMINATION!! Well, actually I've got nothing to write so I decided to write those. ::sighs and wishes she'd lose twenty pounds:: Anyway…here's chapter FOURTEEN!! Wow, can't believe I went this far!

**Chapter Fourteen- Dance? What Dance? **

Hermione grumbled and mumbled in some funny language (Pig Latin? Nope…Hermione language) about something while on her way to Transfiguration class.

It has been a month since she was transported in 1944 and she has gotten a bit accustomed in referring to Albus Dumbledore as "Transfiguration Teacher" and not the Headmaster of the school.

When she arrived at the classroom, Prof. Dumbledore was taking attendance.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he greeted her politely.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, I was late I did a lot—a lot of homework."

"Have a seat now," Dumbledore said gently.

Hermione went to where the Gryffindors were sitting. Then she felt as if all the kids were staring at her weirdly. Even Dumbledore was giving her a funny look.

"Er…perhaps you should go to the hospital wing," Dumbledore suggested.

"I'M FINE, OKAY!!!" hollered Hermione. But Dumbledore was firm.

"Mr. Riddle, kindly escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said.

Tom stood up. "Let's go?"

Hermione looked away. "Okay." (Hermione avoided Tom since the "kiss" incident)

They went outside the classroom, hearing Ditee's protest: "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!! HERMIONE WAS FAKING TO BE SICK SO SHE COULD MAKE OUT WITH TOM!!!"

"Filthy little slut," Hermione muttered under her breath.

When they were almost at the hospital wing, Hermione stopped. "I'm not sick," she said.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I SAID I'M NOT SICK," Hermione said louder. "Let's go back to the classroom."

"Hermione, let's talk first," Tom said.

"NO!!!" Hermione screamed and ran towards the classroom.

"YOU KNOW I CAN TAKE POINTS OF OUR HOUSE FOR RUNNING!!" Tom yelled after her.

"GO AHEAD! SEE IF I CARE!" Hermione yelled bitterly.

Tom just stood there.

"You are the dumbest boy in the entire world, Tom," he said and walked after Hermione.

"Back so soon, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore greeted her.

"Yes…I just needed painkillers," grinned Hermione.

"LIAR!!! THAT PIECE OF HARD-CORE DUNG DIDN'T GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING BECAUSE SHE MET WITH HER BOYFRIEND AND—." Ditee was interrupted by Tom.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE OR I WILL PERSONALLY TRANSFIGURE YOU INTO DUNG, WHICH IS WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!!!" Tom yelled.

"Saving Hermione aren't you?" Ditee sneered.

Tom glared at her. "What do you care?"

Ditee faked mock hurt. "What about us, Tom? I thought _I _was your betrothed."

"You must have me confused with someone else," Tom said coolly. Ditee looked ready to throw a huge fit.

Dumbledore sensed danger because he said: "Who wants to know about the upcoming Halloween dance?"

The word "dance" caught everyone's attention. Dumbledore hid a triumphant smile.

"Do explain, Professor Dumbledore," one small girl from Gryffindor said sheepishly.

"Yes I will," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "But after I give you your homework."

The whole class groaned and took out their parchments and quills.

"A report on how one person becomes an Animagus," Dumbledore said as the students hastily wrote it down. "1 foot of parchment. Two if you failed to do it." He rubbed his hands together.

"Well, that's about it," he said. "Class dismissed."

Hermione and Tom were walking into the Great Hall for lunch, where the students were talking about the upcoming Halloween Dance.

"Alright, alright, settle down students, settle down," Prof. Dippet said, but the students weren't listening. Prof. Sewell (A/N: remember her? the strict teacher) decided to take matters into her own hands.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN STOP YABBERING!!!!!" she screeched. "DIPPET HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE."

The students froze, their faces white.

"Ah…er, thank you Juliet, for your ability to keep the students quiet," Dippet said breathlessly.

"Just tell the announcement before they go restless," Sewell said in monotone. She faced the students. "After our headmaster here was ever so rudely disrespected, here is what he was supposed to announce earlier." She faced the headmaster. "Headmaster?"

Dippet cleared his throat. "Ah, yes." He faced the students. "As you may all know, there is an upcoming dance here in our actual school grounds. It is themed the Hallows Eve Spirits dance.

"I DON'T LIKE THAT TITLE! CHANGE IT TO GRANGER'S DANCE!" yelled Ludwig Granger.

"Keep your mouth shut, please," Hermione said, annoyed, but secretly, though, she agreed with Ludwig to name the dance Granger's dance.

"As I was saying," Dippet continued. "All students, even the first-years, are to attend with DATES!"

Some unattractive (A/N: Sorry, that's the only tactful synonym of ugly) students hang there heads and some smudged their faces into the treacle putting.

But, needless to say, most students were all of a hither. Aphrodite gave Tom a sexy glance, and her eyes clearly say: _"We're going together, right?"_

Tom scowled and shook his head. Then, he was all eyes at Hermione, who pretended to be absorbed at the pudding.

"Hermione?" Tom asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"May I escort you to the dance?"

"Dance? What dance?" Hermione said.

"You know…" Tom shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Ah, the All Hallows Eve Spirits something dance?"

"Yes."

"I decided I won't be going."

Tom's jaw dropped, and Ditee had a trimphant look on her face.

**hpfreakaleak: **YOU ARE SOOOO COOL!!!!


	15. Shall We Dance?

A/N: **Anaili- **Explanation: Well…I guess Tom's weakness is falling in love so he was really kind

TO ALL THOSE WHO REVEIWED, WITH ALL MY HEART…_thank you! ü_

**Chapter Fifteen- Shall We Dance?**

The prefects, the Head Boy and Girl and some students were in charge of the dance. The Head Girl, Marilla Smith (a Ravenclaw), was in charge of the refreshments. She got the Three Broomsticks to supply 700 butterbeers and cranberry punch. Tom was in charge of the decorations, since he got top marks in Charms. He Wingardium Leviosa-d the minature pumpkins and the skeletons (from real skeletons, courtesy of "The Grave Shop").

"Oh Tommy that's soo brilliant!" Ditee squealed. Tom smirked and rolled his eyes.

Ditee was in charge of the invites and she made it look really stylish, with an animated dancing skeletons as borders and the ink was blood (courtesy of a butcher shop).

The other students helped by taking care of the food. One convinced the guntrees (sort of house-elves but slightly bigger and was of the color electric pink) to cook disgusting but cute foods.

Finally, after a LOT of days of hard work, the All Hallows Eve Spirits Dance would start in three days.

And Hermione? Was she affected in all these heyday? We're not sure.

(Hermione's p.o.v.)

I have to focus on schoolwork. I have to focus on schoolwork. I have TO FOCUS ON SCHOOLWORK!!!!!!!

I can't. I just can't.

All I think about is Draco…wait…change that. I AM SO HAPPY TO SAY I, HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER, have gotten over that incredibly sexy dragon.

Now, all I think about is Tom and that incident on the spare room. At first, I thought it was wrong, really wrong. But, now when I think of it, I think it was great! After all, Tom really WAS a good kisser, even if he's Voldemort. Hey…maybe I can stop him from being so mean!

Wow…imagine, me, Hermione Granger, I changed time. I would like to thank Mummy and Daddy, all my relatives, my cat Crookshanks…

Maybe this is not the time to prepare for my speech. After all, I still have the dance to think of.

The dance. Oh my gosh I totally forgot about it! Oh, yeah…I retreated back into my chair, sighing. I wasn't going.

I WANT TO GO but I have to be true to my word. I AM NOT GOING.

But I want to go…

"So GO!!!" screamed a little voice in my head.

Okay, I will go.

But, what will I wear.

"AH! I'll dress up as an angel!" I said giddily. My roomates heard me.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Matilda Bruen, who is actually kind of nice for a Slytherin (then again, I AM nice and I am in Slytherin, but…)

"Er……my costume…for-for the dance," I stammered, flushing.

"But I thought you weren't going," Matilda said.

"I decided I wanna go because I hear there's a costume contest," I said, trying not to sound of a braggart, which I managed.

"I'm dressing up as Jo from Little Women," she announced.

"But that's a Muggle book!" I screamed without thinking.

"I know," she replied. "My mum loved them and she read them to me. Of course, my father HATED her nasty habit and the fact that I got her "nasty habit" too." We both giggled.

_(Back to original narrating style)_

It was finally the day of the dance, October 31. Everybody was so excited and restless the teahcers decided to cancel all the classes after lunch to give the students time to fix themselves up.

FINALLY…after SO much tears, waiting for the dance (I'm exaggerating!)…

The students formed in one neat line, some lookin' good and some looked insane because of their costumes.

Tom was dressed as a prince, Ditee was dressed as…well…Aphrodite, the goddess.

"Welcome! Welcome to the dance!" announced Dippet. The students cheered.

"Where the heck is Granger?" Ditee suddenly blurted out.

"Oy, I'm here!" called out Ludwig, who was dressed as a Muggle dentist.

"I meant the feminine version," said Ditee coldly, tossing her locks, which were dyed golden blonde. She sneered. "Oh, yes…I forgot, she wasn't going!"

"She has a name you know," snapped Tom. "And I'm quite embarrassed being with you so please keep your big fat mouth shut at all times or I'm going to glue them shut."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?!" snapped Ditee back. He ignored her and turned to focus on a girl who was dressed as an angel.

"Hi, Ludwig!" the girl said. Lud grinned and offered his arm to her.

"Very nice costume Hermione!" he exclaimed.

Tom turned pale and stared at Hermione. He was such an idiot to have noticed only now! He thought she was a mirage…so dumb of him!

Hermione looked…beyond perfect. Her dress was a white one made from cotton and satin and silk and…the works. Her hair was silky straight with cuter than cute curls that looked so good to twist (hehehe like twister fries). Her lips were a tickle-me-pink color with shimmery lip gloss, her eyeshadow was shimmery, and she even had a real halo, white dove wings, and a harp!

"Wow……" was all Tom could utter.

"Are you sure you're Hermione?" Ditee asked, looking at her strangely.

"Affirmative," answered Hermione, grinning.

"Ha! I have the prettiest date!" bragged Ludwig. True, all the boys were looking at Hermione and NOT Ditee (much to her dismay).

"Looks like we've found our winner for Best Costume early," Dumbledore said, winking at Hermione, who blushed.

"Alright, alright if you don't sit down this minute I'm going to cancel this DANCE!" screeched Prof. Sewell, who was dressed as one of Santa's elves.

The students quickly hurried to find seats and when they were all settled down and comfy, the headmaster announced the schedule.

"PLEASE STOP!!!" begged a student.

"Alright then," sighed Dippet, rolling up the long parchment. "I now declare the All Hallows Eve Spirits Dance open."

The students cheered and music (circa 1940's) was played. Basically, the dance was fun. Ludwig danced with Hermione, the guys all wanted to dance with Hermione, and Ditee lost her balance and tripped!

"Hermione I'm going to the girls there," said Ludwig.

"Okay," said Hermione carelessly.

Hermione didn't really want to dance…she was a bit upset that time and besides, she had two left feet. But…truth is, she was kinda expecting for Tom to ask her to dance.

"There's going to be a slow dance so grab a partner!!!" announced Ditee shrilly. He went for Tom but Tom was walking towards Hermione as the music started to play.

_I remember so well_

_The day that you came into my life_

_You asked for my name_

_You had the most beautiful smile_

"May I have this dance?" asked Tom, reaching out his arm. Hermione blushed and said: "Sure." Hermione put her arms around his neck and Tom put his hands around her waist. They danced slowly to the music.

_My life started to change_

_I wake up each day feeling alright_

_With you right by my side_

_Makes me feel things will work out just fine_

_How did you know_

_I needed someone like you in my life?_

_There was an empty space in my heart_

_You came at the right time in my life_

Suddenly, their faces were getting closer. Hermione blushed. Tom kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

_Ooohhh_

_I'll never forget_

_How you brought the sun to shine in my life_

_You took all the worries and fears that I had_

" _This IS it!! This is pure, unadultered love…so not like my me and my ex" _Hermione thought happily.

"I love you too, Tom," she said softly. "Um…there's something I need to tell you."

"Is everything alright?" Tom asked, concerned.

"Of course!" she replied. "It's just…well…" she closed her eyes. "I'm from the present."

"What do you mean?"

"I was transported back in time. I was supposed to go back in August 2004 so I can fix things up between my ex-boyfriend and I and…-she paused dramatically-I met you and…I think and I know you are my one true love. I know it has been only months but it was love at first sight!"

"I don't care, Hermione. I don't care whether you came from Mars or Pluto," Tom said. "I love you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Oh, and by the way…I AM related to Ludwig Granger. He's my grandfather."

They both laughed silently and proceeded back to dancing.

_I guess what I'm really trying to say_

_It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way_

_No words can express how much I love you_

Suddenly, Tom put his cold hands into Hermione's cheeks, and leaned in. Their lips were touching each other and they were about to kiss. But…suddenly…

"HERMIONE!!!!!!"


	16. A notsoviolent fight and a secret reveal...

A/N: **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! AND I AM REALLY SORRY THE FIGHT ISN'T SO VIOLENT. I'M TRYING TO KEEP IT AS PG-13 AS POSSIBLE THOUGH I'M ITCHING TO WRITE A CHAPTER RATED R…BUT…NEVER MIND. MAYBE ON MY NEXT FIC THERE'S A LOT OF SWEARING…NAH…:D SO…HOPE U LIKE THE CHAPTER AND NO FLAMES IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE! IM AN AMATEUR AT THIS STUFF AND YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST TUTOR ME WITH YOR GREAT MINDS. :D**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE- OUT ON JULY 16, 2005. yey!!!!!!**

**Chapter Sixteen- A not-so-violent fight and a secret revealed.**

"HERMIONE!!!!!!"

Hermione whirled around because of a familiar voice. When she saw the one who yelled out her name, she turned pale.

It was Draco…and he was wearing a silly pink hat. And he looked tired.

"Draco," Hermione greeted him coolly.

"Hermione," Draco said, his eyes welling up.

"You know each other?" Tom asked.

"Yes, yes we do," Hermione said. "He's Draco Malfoy, my ex-boyfriend."

Draco looked at Tom with horror. His nightmare came true! Hermione was with Tom and the worst part is…he saw them almost kissing!

"Why are you staring like that?" Tom asked him coldly.

"L-Lord V-Voldemort," stammered Draco.

"Who's he?" Tom asked, looking at Draco as though he was a dunder-head.

Hermione decided to butt in so no one would get hurt (she's exag!).

"Tom, where were we again?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"Kissing," Tom said and kissed Hermione passionately.

"_STUPEFY!!" _yelled Draco, pointing his wand at Tom.

"NOO!!!" Hermione said, shielding Tom and was Stunned.

Tom glared at Draco and pulled out his wand.

"Tantallegra!" he yelled and made Draco dance himself silly.

"Serpensortia!" Draco said and conjured up a snake (it was the ONLY spell he remembered).

"_Bite that shallow-minded, white-haired man over there," _hissed Tom.

The snake slithered to Professor Dippet and bit him.

"Get Madam Kinsella!" screamed Professor Sewell with tears on her eyes. "And you boys please stop this instant or else you will get expelled!!"

The students were looking back and forth at Tom and Draco who were shooting spells at each other as if it were a tennis match.

"Betcha a Galleon that Tom would win and that man from the future would go back to his maker," whispered a young boy who was watching the fight in awe.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING TO THIS HAVOC THAT IS RUINING OUR GOOD REPUTATION!!" yelled Professor Sewell furiously. "I HAVEN'T MY WAND SO I CANNOT POSSIBLY FIX IT!!"

Ludwig Granger stood bravely. "I will try to conquer my fear of gladiators."

"LUDWIG THOSE AREN'T GLADIATORS THOSE ARE TWO VERY ATTRACTIVE MEN!" said Ditee. "AND IF THEY SHOOT FIRE ON EACH OTHER'S FACES THEY WON'T BE ATTRACTIVE ANYMORE! SO STOP THEM!!!!!!!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" said Draco, just as Tom was saying "Expelliarmus."

Draco was disarmed and Tom was…well…in a VERY NOT good condition.

"Finite Incantatem!" said Ludwig absently and Draco got back his wand, Hermione was okay, and Tom was also okay.

The students cheered. "LUDWIG! LUDWIG! LUDWIG! LUDWIG!"

"To the infirmary, the three of you," said Madam Kinsella with her trainee and niece Prunella Pomfrey.

"Wait, I don't need to be in the infirmary, I need to tell something to Ludwig.

"Okay," Madam Kinsella agreed. "Come on Prunella."

"Auntie, shan't we check if all her bones are in place?" Hermione heard Prunella ask her aunt as she followed her, carrying healing potions.

"Ludwig," Hermione began. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," grinned Ludwig.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Hermione said.

"Okay…say it."

"Y-You're my grandfather."

"WHAT?!" Ludwig could not believe what he just heard. Him? Sexy, handsome, cutie Ludwig Granger married and standing right in front of her was his own flesh and blood! "Tell me you're joking."

"Nooo I'm not!" said Hermione. "And you're going to have a son named Martin and she's going to marry a Muggle and produce me."

"Sooo…you're a half-blood," Ludwig said softly.

"Yes, and Daddy doesn't speak of you and we don't know about your whereabouts." She looked sheepishly at her grandfather.

"Oh, my dear granddaughter," whispered Ludwig and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I always knew you'd love me, even though you're a bit prejudiced."

The two Grangers laughed.

**A/N: LaMe? Don't bother to review coz im case sensitive and easily weep and I'm gonna be discouraged…then again…there ARE some anti-JK Rowling people there swarming around town. THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE MISSING! SoRRY I haven't been updating for sooo long…see, it's christmas and my mum disapproves of me cooped up in my computer all day. She BRIBED me of a shopping date. **

**DON'T YOU WORRY PEOPLE…BECAUSE PRETTY SOON I'M GOING TO UPDATE…I RECKON THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE TWENTY CHAPTERS!!!!!! **


	17. Hermione's Choice

A/N: HEY YOU GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Keep 'em coming and no FLAMES please…ü

**Chapter Seventeen- Hermione's Choice **

Draco spent 48 hours at the infirmary, since he was badly injured from the trip plus the duel with Tom. Now, he was okay. So he went to the Slytherin Common Room and looked for his girl.

"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked to Aphrodite.

"Yes I have," Ditee replied. "I saw her and Tom together. I reckon they're dating now." She said those words with a scornful look on her face.

"It can't be!!" Draco said with dismay.

"You love Hermione, huh?" Ditee whispered to his ear.

"More than anything."

Ditee clapped her hands. "VERY GOOD! BECAUSE I, APHRODITE ATHENA SYLIVIA CHRISTINA ANNE BURNS HAVE A PROPOSITION."

Draco decided she was a lot like Pansy Parkinson, only more attractive. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, we'll do almost everything we can to keep Tom and Hermione separated," Ditee explained. "OR…we can let them drink a love potion so they'll fall in love with US and us alone!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I can't cheat on her. I love her."

But Ditee was persistent. She kept ribbing and nudging the poor guy.

"Aw, come on!" she said. "You cheated on her once!"

"And look how that resulted to!" Draco snapped.

"You know…your temper's really uncontrollable," Ditee said.

"I don't care. I am going to get Hermione and we'll go to 2004 and pretend this never happened."

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Ditee squealed, which creeped Draco out and reminded him of a certain schoolmate named Pansy Georgina Parkinson.

"What's IT?"

"Take that girl out of here and I'll be Tom's one true LOVE!!!" Ditee said.

"Okay," agreed Draco. "I'll try to convince her."

And with that, Ditee bade him goodbye and said something of flirting with a "Parkinson".

Draco smirked at the possibility that this girl was Pansy's grandma.

"Soo…" Tom said.

"So what?" Hermione giggled.

The two lovebirds were strolling around campus and the students were congratulating them as a couple.

"Hmm…I guess we'll invite her in the wedding," Tom said thoughtfully after a Ravenclaw seventh-year congratulated them.

"Wedding?!"

"Yes."

"Whose wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Why, ours of course!"

That made his girlfriend laugh.

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"So I can kiss you anytime I want!" said Tom, chuckling and glaring at other people.

For the upteenth time, Hermione was fascinated by the fact that SHE, a muggle-born, hated by Voldemort, was actually going out with HIM HIMSELF! Well…the younger one anyway. She knew Voldemort was a good guy once…but the question is: "Who influenced him to do such a bad thing…killing people, crucioing them…

"Tom, Professor Dippet wants to see us," said Pamela Morgan, the Head Girl.

"Well, Hermione…" Tom said.

"It's alright, you go," Hermione said, and went to the Slytherin Common Room, where she met Draco.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Draco said urgently.

"No, we don't," said Hermione coldly, and started to walk away.

Draco pulled her towards her and kissed her passionately.

_**SLAP!!!!**_

Hermione slapped him and kicked him with all her might.

"But…" Draco said.

"What do you want?"

"I THINK you still love me," Draco said.

"I DON'T!!!" Hermione said with disgust.

"Hermione, let's go to the present and pretend this never happened, please?" pleaded poor Draco. "What do you think?"

Hermione just stood there, as if she was petrified.

"HEY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Draco said, shaking her.

With a sexy and seductive voice, Hermione said:

"_I won't tell you what I'm thinking_

_Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too_

_You could say I got a best friend and she's always telling me what to do_

_  
You're out of sight and easy to find_

_You're in my thoughts…in my mind_

_The thing that you did to me is stuck in my head_

_The little voice in my head won't let me forget _

_The little voice in my head is never mislead _

_All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess_

_The little voice in my head just won't let me speak to you"_

"Hermione, you're talking nonsense," Draco said.

"_When I saw you I admit I started to lose my breath and all of my cool"_

Hermione went nearer to Draco.

"_You smell so sweet just like my perfume_

_What have you been doing since I left you?_

_You're always there in my thoughts_

_But that doesn't mean that it's on!"_

"Are you trying to seduce me?!" Draco said.

**_SLAP!!!! _**Hermione slapped him again for being such a braggart.

"_I know I sound insane, like I'm playing games_

_Cause all I wanna hurt is you_

_But there's some things that're so lame about you"_

"So now I'm lame," Draco said, getting angry. "And now you're yabbering nonsense and not even giving me time to listen."

He pulled out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione's slender body became clasped together. But her mouth was not.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!" she cried.

"We are going back to 2004 whether you like it or not!" yelled Draco, sounding a LOT like his father.

"NOW YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE YOUR FATHER! WHICH IS WHAT YOU REALLY ARE. THE INCARNATION OF THAT FOOL."

"Never, ever compare me to that idiot!" said Draco furiously. "He's the reason I don't have a happy childhood."

"I RECKON YOU DON'T WANT BEING CONTROLLED SO DON'T DO IT YOU STUD!"

"NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION, YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!!!"

That did it. Hermione wailed.

"What is going on in here?" asked a voice.

"TOM!!!!" screamed Hermione. "HELLLLPPPPP!!!"

Tom rushed into her. "Finite Incantatem." He helped her girlfriend into her feet.

"She's coming with me," Draco said.

Tom looked at Hermione. "Are you?"

Hermione looked at them back and forth as if she were watching a tennis match (or a staring contest).

"I'm staying here," she said finally.

Tom looked so happy. Draco looked crushed.

"I…I better be going now…" Draco said finally, his voice stating that he WAS SO dangerously close to crying.

"Bye…Draco…" Hermione said quietly.

"Come on, DEAR, let's go," joked Tom. Hermione cracked up.

"But we aren't even married yet!" she giggled.

"Someday we will," Tom looked dreamy.

And Draco? What did he think of all this mushy nonsense he and Hermione used to do? He went into the spare room and cried his heart out. He wore the pink hat and stammered: "I want to go back in 2004." Then suddenly, there was a cloud of pink smoke and poof, he vanished.

A/N: I reckon Hilary Duff fans did not miss he part where Hermione said the lyrics of "The Little Voice" Special thanks to my handy iPod for that one. It just inspired me…

POLL: WHO DO YOU WANT TO END UP WITH HERMIONE GRANGER? TOM OR DRACO? E-mail me your answers or put it in your reviews!!!! I am NOT going to make the ending if you don't vote…hehehe ü actually I'm rooting for Draco since Hermione's overreacting and broke up with him. Truth is…deep inside her heart, it's Draco who she LOVES the most. That's why I came up with the title True Love Never Dies. But maybe Tom can be the true love…JUST VOTE PLEASE!!!! Thanks.


	18. Will You Marry Me?

**Chapter Eighteen- Will You Marry ME??**

A/N: So sorry if I'm rushing into things but I intend this story to be only twenty chappies. BUT I guarantee long chapters. Anywayz…here's chapter eighteen and THE POLL IS STILL GOING ON!!! What's it gonna be…hermy/draco or hermy/tom…ü MANY VOTES FOR HERMY/DRACO!!!

**wrc q-rp- **I think you got a point there… ü

**REVIEWERS: **YES…Tom WOULD be evil because of Hermione's going back to 2004.

_**BTW: HAPPY NEW YEAR A LITTLE LATE :D**_

(A YEAR OR TWO LATER…harharhar)

"Ooh Hermione you look so beautiful!" gushed Matilda Bruen. Hermione was trying out a few dresses in Madam Malkin's for a date with Tom. Tom said it was going to be special so the girl decided to wear something new.

Hermione tried on a variety of dresses but a pale pink one with silk, satin, glitter, sequins and a free shawl fit her best. (A/N: It's up to you to visualize the dress)

Naturally the girls would gush!

"Do you think it's too formal? I mean, what if we would only go into a pub or something?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Tom doesn't think pubs are special Hermione," said Anetta Gordon. "Maybe it's somewhere romantic. The girl had a knack of being dreamy so she swirled gracefully around until she almost levitated.

"I HOPE!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Then pay for the dress!" said Anetta and Matilda.

"Okay," Hermione agreed and paid a Galleon for the dress (luckily it was on sale).

"Uh…YOU must get ready!" said Anetta oh-so-suddenly. "Let's go!" Winking at Matilda, she Hermione Disapparated.

Matilda in turn Disapparated and went to Tom.

"So have you bought the dress?" asked Tom.

"Yes, and it's very pretty and Hermione looks super pretty in it," Matilda said.

"Good. Now decorate this place for I have to get ready too," Tom said bossily. He nodded to Matilda and Disapparated.

"What a LOONEY," muttered Matilda to herself as she proceeded in bewitching Cupid figurines.

Tom grinned like a Cheshire cat as the brush brushed his ebony hair. Today was the day he'll propose to his one true love! And the best part is…he'll be leaving that damn orphanage. He visualized in the house he and Hermione would live in…he began daydreaming:

_The house was a white one nestled against a big, whispering fir-wood in the woods of Oxford and there were June lilies, narcissi, and blossoms all around it. Then a great mountain range of snowy-white clouds in the soothing blue sky would surround it. There would also be a brook. A brook where he could go fishing- he always loved that activity-_

_And then the sweet smiling face of Hermione would forever smile at him…and also the laughter of children would be music into his ears._

"CHILDREN!" exclaimed Tom. "We have to have children."

_He would never abandon or disown (hurt whatsoever) his children like his father did. He would teach them all the Dark Arts that he knows. DADA was silly anyway. _

His daydreams and hopes for the future were interrupted by an Apparition. It was a man by the name of Dimitri Borgin.

"Alright, sir?" he greeted Tom.

"What do you want?!" barked Tom.

"Er…sir, you ordered a snake from _The Snake House_ and you didn't specify which snake you wanted so I brought four of them sir," said Dimitri. "And you can choose—.."

"Show them to me!" said the latter impatiently. "I haven't got all day to listen to your sales talk."

"Okay," said Dimitri and brought out 4 snakes.

"_PICK ME!" _hissed a boa constrictor.

"_NO! HE'S NO GOOD! PICK ME!!" _hissed a rattlesnake.

"_PICK ME!!!" _hissed a cobra.

Tom rolled his eyes and looked interested at the king cobra who was also looking at him.

"_PICK ME…I am the best!!" _it hissed.

"I'll take the king cobra," Tom decided.

"Well, then, I guess I better leave then," Dimitri said, gathered the snakes into the cage, bowed to Tom, then Disapparated.

"_What name would you like?" _hissed Tom.

The snake got a little astonished that this handsome man could speak its language.

"_Are you a half-snake?" _it asked.

"_Answer me, what name would you like?" _

"_I always liked the name Nagini…it was my caretaker's name."_

"_Fine then…Nagini it is."_

"_Why are you dressed in a formal suit?"_

"_I am getting engaged tonight with a certain Hermione Granger."_

"_Congratulations, master."_

Tom continued to brush his hair and make himself more attractive. He got the blue velvet case where the engagement ring was stored. The engagement ring was pure, 24-karat gold with emeralds, rubies, and amethysts.

Just then, the clock on his desk started to ring. It was 6:00 pm!

"I got to go!" he said frantically and Disapparated.

"Oh. My. Gosh. HERMIONE U LOOK SOOOOOO PRETTY!!!" squealed Anetta.

"Really?!" exclaimed Hermione. Then she heaved a sigh. "If only I could see how I look like I'd appreciate it more!" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hermione was kinda annoyed that Anetta wouldn't let her see HER own face at any mirror.

"I give up," Anetta sighed. She produced a small mirror. "There."

Hermione finally knew what she looked like: FABULOUS!

"OMG Anetta you have done a GREAT JOB!!!" she squealed.

"OMG?" Anetta asked, confused.

"OMG is this sort of new expression from 2004," Hermione explained.

"Ohhhhh."

Hermione looked at the time and gasped. "Oh, my gosh I AM TWENTY SECONDS LATE!!!!!" she exclaimed.

"We better get a-going!'" said Anetta.

"How do I look?!!" Hermione said frantically.

"PERFECT!" said Anetta. "So let's GO!!!!"

And the two Disapparated.

"HERMIONE'S a minute late!!!" Tom spat to Henry Bates, a Slytherin friend of his.

"Relax, Tom," Henry said calmly. "Everything's working out fine!"

"Easy for you to say!" Tom snapped. "You're not the one proposing!"

"HELLO!!!!! WE'RE HERE!!" said Anetta.

"They're here! Act natural Tom!" said Henry.

"KEEP YOUR BIG, FAT MOUTH SHUT!" hissed Tom furiously.

"Hermione!!!! Come here and take a look at this!" said Anetta.

Hermione went into the garden. She looked at the surroundings. They were romantic! The place was full of flowers and there were miniature Cupid figures flying about. Finally, she caught sight of Tom.

"Hello, H-Hermione," Tom said quite nervously.

"Hi, Tom," said Hermione, kissing his cheek.

Tom turned tomato red.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"N-nothing…let's just eat dinner."

Tom ushered Hermione into a golden table. Food appeared in their plates and the candle lit itself up.

After the meal, a violin suddenly appereared and played a romantic love song.

"Shall we dance?" Tom asked.

"It would be my pleasure," said Hermione.

And they danced. Tom kissed her forehead and Hermione kissed his lips.

"I love you more than anything," said Tom.

"Prove it," said Hermione slyly (ah! A true Slytherin).

"I WILL!"

And with that, Tom half-kneeled in front of Hermione and opened a small velvet box which contained a gold ring.

"Hermione Anne Granger, will you marry me?" said Tom.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Hermione's voice faltered away. She had a faraway look on her face. Tom was patiently waiting for her response but she didn't budge. She was reminiscing something…

_She was at a local wizardring fair with Draco and they both looked very happy._

"_See, love? I told you this is the perfect place for our date!" exclaimed Draco._

_Hermione giggled and blushed as Draco began snogging her._

"_Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco! Not here!" she said._

_Draco pulled away. "Hey, I just want to prove to the people I love you!"_

"_Prove it somewhere else, okay?" _

"_Fine." Draco pouted._

"_Aw…you look so much cuter when you pout!" said Hermione, kissing his nose._

"_I thought we can't snog in pub—.." said Draco._

"_But I couldn't resist!" _

_They were the typical teenage couple. They explored the fair and Hermione stopped at her tracks and began squealing "Draco Draco!!! Let's go there!!"_

"_Where?" _

_Hermione pointed to a booth with a sign that says: "Accurate Love Predictions for 3 Knuts."_

"_I thought you hate those stuff!" teased Draco._

"_I'm not schoolgirl mudblood Hermione now! I am happy-go-lucky Hermione today!" _

"_Fine, let's get inside."_

_When they went inside the booth, a girl with very heavy make-up and a gypsy outfit stared at them. _

"_Welcome Draco and Hermione Malfoy," she said. "I've been expecting you. By the way, how is your little one-year-old?"_

_The couple exchanged confused looks._

"_W-We're not married yet," Draco informed the gypsy._

"_But you will be. I sense it." The girl looked at Hermione and suddenly said dramatically:_

_You and this lad are destined for each other_

_You and this lad are gonna marry _

_But alas here comes another_

_Another man, the one who killed Potter, Harry_

_You, girl, would fall in love with a man from the past_

_You will break up with this lad_

_Just when you thought your relationship will last_

_You will stay in the past and leave the life you had_

_This is the prophecy I sense_

_Please do not break it _

_Or else you'll make things too tense_

_My advice for you dearie is to come back in Draco's heart_

_Or else you will die in agony, and it'll leave you in the dark_

_Just remember Hermione, true love never dies_

_And your true love is him_

_Do not marry Tom, for he is a pie_

_Don't follow your heart_

_Follow your mind_

_And I promise, you won't be left behind_

_The girl gave a small bow._

"_You talk crazy talk," Draco said._

"_And I walk crazy walk," said the girl. "My 3 Knuts please?"_

_Hermione gave her five instead of three. "There. For the strange rather amusing poem."_

"_Just follow my advice dear," said the gypsy._

"_Let's get out of here," Draco whispered._

_Hermione gave the gypsy a kind smile then left._

"HERMIONE I SWEAR I WILL NEVER MAKE YOU CRY!!!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by vows. It was Tom. "Hermione please accept! I won't become me if it weren't for you!"

"_It's time to move on…forget Draco…forget Potter and Weasley and forget about EVERYBODY! I will marry Tom once and for all!" _Hermione thought.

"_But what about Draco?" _hissed a voice in her head.

"_Draco? Who the hell is Draco?" _thought Hermione.

She looked at Tom, who was waiting for her response.

"Get up," she ordered. Tom got up obediently.

"YOU'RE SUCH A KIND HUSBAND," said Hermione.

With this words Anetta gripped her hands and tried to keep herself in composure, Henry's jaw dropped, and Tom's eyes were wide.

"So, you mean you accept?" Tom said. "You'll be Mrs. Hermione Anne Riddle?"

"Yes," Hermione said softly.

"YES!!!" roared Tom and kissed his fiance passionately, there tongues clashing madly.

Anetta and Henry were beginning to get disgusted.

"Alright alright reserve it for the honeymoon!" she said.

The two pulled away and laughed. "Sorry."

A/N: **GUYS!!!!! It has been a great relief I finished this..no change that…IT'S A MIRACLE! I'm a graduating student and I'm going to high school next year (YAY!!) so there's a lot of projects, homework, and graduation practices. HOPE Y'ALL UNDERSTAND. THANKS!!!**

**BTW:**

Votes for Tom:

**IIIII**

**Votes for Draco:**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**THANKS TO ALL THE VOTERS!!! I LOVE YA!**


	19. The Start of The Dark Years

**A/N: omg, I AM SO SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR WEEKS!!!! BUT ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER NINETEEN.**

**Chapter Nineteen- The Start of the Dark Years**

_Days…Weeks…and a lot more days later…_

Things were going GREAT for the almost-married couple. One can tell that they are in love with each other due to PDA! Hermione was convinced that it was she who turned Tom into a nice man who wouldn't hurt a fly but what she didn't know was Tom was planning to dominate the Muggle World behind her back, telling her that he was doing "investigative work" on Muggles and Mudbloods. And Hermione believed every word he said! The silly girl.

Tom wore his signature black leather robes and enchanted the hair gel to make his hair look more sleek, which would therefore make him look appealing and hot.

After beautifying himself, he decided to grab some breakfast. He Disapparated on his way to the kitchen.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he smelled something burning. Then he saw his lady love, holding her wand, which was squirting water to stop the fire.

Now, he grew up in a Muggle world and he knew what she was acting like a fireman. So, he decided to put things in order by saying a spell that'll stop fire.

"What DID YOU JUST DO!!!!!!" Tom screeched, laying a pale finger on Hermione's chest.

"I was trying to cook you breakfast!" said Hermione, shrugging.

"WHAT ARE YOU A MUGGLE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST CONJURE UP SOME PANCAKES FOR ME?"

"Tom! I know I am not skilled in cooking—…"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You got that right, woman."

"Tom, I have a name," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "Might as well use it. Honestly you weren't taught proper decorum in that orphanage."

"Don't you dare linger to the past Hermione!" yelled Tom. He was MAD with a capital M and he wanted nothing more to stuff his fiancé into a sack.

"Look Tom, if you are not understanding enough on my mistakes then maybe we should call it quits," said Hermione bitterly.

"Call it quits?" Tom said gently. _"Oh, no I should've understood her care for me and I shouldn't have shouted at her. Now she's angry. What am I supposed to do??"_

Suddenly, he hugged Hermione.

Hermione pushed him away and gave him a loving look. "Oh, honey! It's our first fight!" she grinned. "Let's celebrate by…"

"…kissing," Tom finished her sentence. He leaned in and kissed his fiancé's full, warm mouth hungrily.

When they pulled away, Hermione started to say something.

"About breakfast, what do you want?" she asked.

"Kissing you was breakfast enough for me," Tom said, satisfied. "Well, I better be going now. See you, love."

Then he Disapparated.

Hermione smiled. They were like A MARRIED COUPLE!

Suddenly, the clock bounced up and down like a maniac.

"TIME TO FEED THE SNAKE! TIME TO FEED THE SNAKE!" it announced.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd forget to remind me," Hermione moaned. She wasn't much of a serpent lover and feeding the snake would be a hard job for her, since it feeds on mice and cockroaches.

"COME ON, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FEED THE SNAKE!" hollered the clock.

"Alright, fine, I will!" Hermione said reluctantly.

She went into the basement where Nagini was slithering towards her. Hermione sheepishly gave her the bag of mice and cockroaches. Nagini threw it carelessly on the floor and sniffed Hermione.

"_Ah!!! You are not of wizard descent, girlie! You are a Muggle! I can smell it. You're wearing an Estee Lauder perfume and Muggles wear that kind of trash! Just wait till I tell my master."_

Hermione looked confused. Why was the snake looking at her in a mean way and hissing.

"I-I better leave you in peace. Bon appetit Nagini," Hermione said, shuddering. She quickly Disapparated.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You will bow to me now!!!" commanded Tom.

"Y-Yes Master," said a man, who was wearing a hood. He bowed to Tom and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Now, if you really want to rid of Muggles and Mudbloods, you should recruit others who have the same perspective as mine. He looked at a man with black hair. "Vladimir Black you will produce heirs and at the age of sixteen, they will receive the Dark Mark."

"Yes, sir," said Vladimir.

"NOW DO AS I SAY!! OUT WITH YOU NOW!" commanded Tom.

The two men Disapparated. Tom gave a menacing laugh. Then he looked at the time. Oops! He was late for dinner! Hermione would be mad at him if he didn't come on time. So, he quickly Disapparated.

When he arrived, Hermione was asleep on the couch.

"The sweet angel," he gushed. He lifted Hermione up and put her gently in her bed. Then he went into his own room.

(Meanwhile…)

_Hermione woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. _

"_This isn't my room," she thought. She was at a botanical garden full of gentle daisies. She was wearing a silk white nightgown and she had a halo in her head._

"_Wow! What a magnificent place!" she said happily. "But where's the love of my life?"_

_When she said those words, Draco suddenly appeared._

"_Might I have this dance?" Draco asked her, getting nearer and nearer._

"_Um…well…um…sure!" said Hermione. She took Draco's hand and they went inside a gigantic palace. Suddenly, they were dressed in all of their finery. They were dressed in Victorian style apparel. Then they danced the waltz as musicians suddenly appeared. Then Dryads, queen fairies, handsome men, and other enchanted creatures suddenly appeared as they danced._

_As they danced, they stared at each other's eyes the whole time. That was when Hermione realized Tom really WAS a mere infatuation. Draco was her true love._

"_If only I can kiss you once last time," she said tearfully._

_Draco leaned in, but suddenly, the palace turned dark. The musicians and enchanted creatures disappeared. Draco was wearing a hunter's attire and Hermione was wearing her nightgown again. Suddenly, they were at a dungeon. She saw Tom laughing and rattling the bars. _

_Draco leaned in to kiss her again but something was pulling him. The wind was howling. The two held each other's arms._

"_I want to go with you!" said Hermione, as Draco tried to hold Hermione's hands tightly but the force of the wind pulled him._

_He started to lose grip!_

"_Hermione I just wanted you to remember I LOVE YOU and I will be happy when you're happy," Draco screamed. Then, a dark door appeared and pulled Draco in. "I LOVE YOU!!!"_

"_NOOOOOO!!!!! DRACO!!!" Hermione tried to chase him, but the door disappeared. She was at the garden again. _

"_Now there's steel bars between me and a promise_

_Suddenly bend in ease_

_And the closer I get to you_

_The closer I am set free"_

_Hermione walked at the garden, crying._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Hermione woke up. She was bursting into tears. It was all a dream. It seemed so real.

She got her coat and went into the terrace of the mansion, looking longingly at the moon. She sent a flying kiss to Draco.

What she didn't know was Draco was looking at the moon too, and gave her a kiss. Suddenly, there flying kisses collided, and they both felt the kiss linger in their lips.

"Goodbye, Hermione," Draco blubbered.

"Goodbye, Draco," Hermione whispered tearfully.

"Hermione I am so happy for you!!" Anetta and Matilda said. They were at The Lancer Mansion, which was Tom's mother's childhood home.

"Just think, you are to be married to the most handsome man in the wizardring world!" Anetta said.

Matilda noticed Hermione looked a little sad.

"Is everything alright? You and Tom still in love with each other?" Matilda asked.

Hermione wanted to scream at them.

"_I DON'T LOVE TOM! I ONLY HAVE A CRUSH ON THE STUPID GUY AND DRACO'S MY TRUE LOVE ANYWAY SO BACK OFF!!!"_

Hermione noticed Matilda was looking at her strangely.

"Um, Anetta, would you be kind to get us some tea?" Matilda asked politely.

"But I don't know how to—." Anetta started to say.

"DO IT NOW!!!" ordered Matilda.

When Anetta left, Matilda looked at Hermione.

"So…Tom isn't your love??" Matilda asked her.

"Of course he IS!" Hermione tried to look happy.

"But according to what I read in your mind you love a "Draco" guy," Matilda began, then put her hand into her mouth. "Oops."

"You could read minds?" screeched Hermione.

"SHHH!!!!" Matilda glared at Hermione. "Only you and I and my mum and dad know this."

"Wicked," Hermione said.

"So…I firmly believe in true love and based on my powers, you had a strange dream last night," said Matilda.

"YES! YES! What did it mean?" Hermione asked.

"You and Draco are to be wedded someday."

Hermione grinned, then frowned.

"I can't," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I am betrothed to Tom!" Hermione showed her the engagement ring.

"Wow, is this 24-karat??" Matilda squealed.

"Matilda, you have GOT to help me escape. I mean, it's only two days before the wedding and everything's prepared already. Tom even asked if I was prepared to have my virginity taken and I said YES! How stupid of me."

"Well…it's gonna have to take a lot of time for me to decide this…" Matilda began.

"OH PLEASE!!!!!! You don't want me doomed forever to a man I don't LOVE!!!" pleaded Hermione.

"Well………okay," said Matilda.

"YOU WILL? THANKS!!!" Hermione threw her arms around Matilda. "You're a friend."

Matilda just smiled. "Then we have to plan NOW," she said. "As soon as Anetta serves us some tea."

WEDDING DAY!!!!

Tom hummed as Vladimir helped him in his wedding robes.

"I AM TO BE MARRIED NOW," Tom bragged. "AND YOU ARE TO RESPECT MY WIFE!"

"Yes I will," Vladimir agreed. "Anything for you, master."

"Good," Tom said.

Just when they were finished grooming the groom, Tom suddenly said: "I have to see my bride!"

As if Matilda heard him, she shook a finger. "NO. You cannot see the bride, because it is bad luck! You will get to see her in the wedding, though."

"Of COURSE!" Tom retorted. "I KNEW THAT. I WAS JUST JOKING AROUND."

Matilda smiled to herself. Her plan was working!

"Well, I better go to the bride!" she said, giving Tom a wink.

"Make sure she's more beautiful than ever!" Tom said.

"I WILL!!" Matilda agreed and she Disapparated.

"So…what did he say??" Hermione asked. She wasn't wearing a wedding gown. She was wearing indigo robes.

"He said you are to look perfect," Matilda said casually. She took her wand, pointed it at her head, then she morphed into Hermione wearing a wedding gown.

"I have always wanted to marry Tom," she said.

"I AM FREE…" Hermione said. "I AM FREE!!!! YES!!!"

"Whoa, not so fast, Hermione, where's your time locket???"

"Oops!" Hermione giggled and pulled out her locket, the one that transported her here in the first place.

"Before you go…I just want to say that you have been a BEST FRIEND to me," Matilda said, and the two hugged.

"Goodbye Matilda," Hermione said. She closed her eyes and tapped her wand eight times, saying "I WANT TO GO BACK TO DRACO!" eight times. Suddenly, there was a blinding white light that hit her chest and sucked her. She was gone. She was to live with her love.

"Bye, Hermione…" Matilda's voice trailed off.

She then Disapparated.

"Oh, here comes the bride!!" sang Anetta.

"Honestly Anetta you sound off-key," snapped Matilda, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione are you okay??" Anetta asked. "You sound…angry, that's all."

"Well…" Matilda began. "I'm just real nervous and when I'm nervous I get all angry, that's all."

"You weren't nervous when Tom proposed to you," Anetta said.

"That's because I wasn't in the mood to be nervous!" said Matilda irritably. "And stop interviewing me. It's getting in my nerves!"

"Okayyyyy," Anetta said. "Listen, we better go to the garden. The place is filled with guests already.

Matilda agreed and they both Disapparated.

Tom was SO ecstatic. He was so happy that Hermione was finally going to be his. He and him: The Lord and Lady of Darkness. Ahhh…imagine that.

"Mr. Riddle, might I ask, where is your wife-to-be?" said an old minister, who would officiate the wedding.

"I do not know," Tom said. Come to think of it, Hermione was 10 minutes late! He looked around the garden. The flowers were still fresh. The decorations were still intact. But the guests were getting more and more impatient!

"Mr. Riddle—…" the minister said after 2 minutes.

Matilda walked in the garden, with Hermione's face and all, and walked gracefully toward Tom.

"_Odd," _Tom thought. _"She's usually clumsy."_

When Matilda was with Tom, she gave him a big squeeze and whispered: "I LOVE YOU."

"I love you too," Tom whispered back.

The minister adjusted his glasses and took out a little black book from his pocket.

"Er…we are-we are gathered here today as witnesses of the sacrament of holy…holy moly…"

The guests laughed.

"It's Holy Matrimony!" Tom said through gritted teeth.

"Er, sorry, I meant Holy Matrimony," said the minister. He flipped the pages of the book. "Okay, here we witness two couples to be bound together with these vows."

He looked at Tom.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me God???"

More laughter.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I DO."

Then the minister looked at Matilda.

"Do you swear to love this man forever and ever and give all your children love and care??"

"If we ever HAVE children, which would be impossible," Matilda declared matter-of-factly.

"HER-MI-O-NEEEEE!!!!" Tom said, exasperated.

"I meant "I DO," Matilda said quickly, and mouthed "sorry" to Tom.

"Well, then, you may now kiss the bride!" said the minister.

"That's it? That's the whole wedding??" Matilda said. She glared at the minister.

"THAT WAS NOT A WEDDING, OLD MAN! I ASSUME YOU ARE A FAKE! A FAKE I TELL YOU! IN THE WEDDINGS I ATTENDED TO, IT TOOK AN HOUR! IT HAS TO BE BORING! YOU HAVE TO BREAK A SWEAT! YOU HAVE TO SMUDGE YOUR MAKE-UP! BUT NOOO SIR, NOT IN TOM RIDDLE AND MATILDA BRUEN'S WEDDING! YOU CHOSE TO—…"

She stopped because everyone was shocked.

"WHAT?!"

"Haha, look who's fake now, Miss Bruen," said the minister. "Good day then." _Crack! _He Disapparated.

Matilda looked fearfully at the people.

"It's a scandal! A scandal I tell you!"

"NO WAY!!"

"MATILDA? Since when have you been a Metamorphagus?"

"A Metamorpha what??"

Matilda looked fearfully at Tom, whose emerald eyes became red.

"WHERE-IS-HERMIONE!!!!!" he said dangerously.

"She doesn't love you anymore Tom!" exclaimed Matilda. "Look, I was doing her a favor, trying to make her happy, which I assume you would like…"

"Happy?! You think she's happy??"

"TOM!!!!!! LISTEN! Hermione loves Draco okay? She and Draco are meant to be! DRACO IS HER TRUE LOVE!!"

"WHAT?! YOU ARE LYING!!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M LYING TOM, DO I? DO I? HONESTLY, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH BASTARD IDIOT!"

That did it. Tom took out his wand and killed Matilda instantly. People began to wail in panic but Tom made them glued (literally) into their seats and killed all of them instantly.

"NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!" he screamed. He yelled for his followers and left the garden. No one survived, only one who died several hours later but lived just enough to tell the Ministry about the brutal murders. There was blood everywhere. It was the start of the mission of Tom, who christened himself Lord Voldemort and despised Muggles and Mudbloods as soon as he learned Hermione was of Muggle descent and that the name "Matilda" started with the letter "M." HOW STUPID IS THAT?!

Goodbye to the handsome schoolboy Tom. Hello to the evil Lord Voldemort.


	20. True Love Never Dies

A/N: TO MAKE UP FOR THOSE DAYS WHEN I DIDN'T UPDATE IS…………..THE ENDING!!!!! HEY I'M GONNA MISS THIS STORY, IT ALWAYS MADE MY DAY, AND OF COURSE THE COOL REVIEWERS WHO INSPIRED ME! ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER TWENTY!

**Chapter Twenty- True Love Never Dies!**

Hermione was now in 2004, walking. She wanted to go to the Malfoy Manor but didn't want to Apparate because she was too tired from the trip (and when you Apparate you get all whoozy).

She took out her wand, and said "LUMOS," for the street was SO DARK one cannot see anything, and Hermione didn't have a Put-Outer like Dumbledore. She turned into a curb, looking for a sign that says "Beaufort Gates," where the Malfoy Manor was. She saw what she had looked for. Good. She was on the right track.

UNFORTUNATELY, it started to rain. But still, she walked. She walked with all her might, her suitcase in her pocket. She almost slid from a candy wrapper but she still walked. She was very determined to tell Draco the truth: "that she still loved him."

Finally, she was there. She opened the creaked golden gate and stood before the door. A dragon appeared.

"Password?" it asked.

"Draco is our baby poopie," Hermione said, giggling softly. The password was Narcissa's idea, naturally.

The door opened and Hermione entered the grand living room, muddy shoes and all.

"IMPOSTOR! An impostor has entered the house!!!" screamed a house-elf named Dilly.

"Relax, Dilly, it's me, Hermione!" Hermione reassured the elf.

The elf's face suddenly brightened.

"Miss Granger, you say?" it said. "Well, let Dilly get you clean!" It waved its index finger into a swirl and then Hermione was as clean as crystal.

"Let me get Master Draco for you," Dilly said. It bowed and disappeared with a loud _POP!_

"MASTER DRACO! MASTER DRACO!!!!!!" Dilly screamed for its master, who was asleep.

"Mmmmmm!" groaned Draco. "I ain't hungry!"

"Master it is not about food! You is having visitor downstairs!"

"Who's the visitor?"

"Miss Granger!"

Draco woke up.

"WHAT?! Dilly, don't play games with me. She's in the past with her new lover."

"NO!! Miss Granger is here, master. She is being drenched by the rain and Dilly cleaned her up, yes sir, for you!"

"And?"

"Sir, Miss Granger says she is wanting you to go there."

"What if I don't go there?"

"She is telling your mother, sir!"

Draco stood up. "I'm going!" He didn't really want to get to the bad side of her mother because she was very strict.

He Disapparated while combing his perfect hair.

When he appeared into the living room, Hermione was sitting in the couch, arms folded and she had a serious look on her face.

Draco had forgotten how beautiful he looked. She was just as stunning as ever!

When Hermione saw Draco, her eyes welled up with tears and she stood up and hugged him.

"Oh, Draco! I really really LOVE YOU!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Right, Hermione. You can go back to Tom now. I understand you're getting married, right?"

Hermione pulled away. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Draco smirked.

"Actually, today WAS supposed to be my wedding day but guess what? I didn't show up. In fact, I didn't show up because I realized I still loved you." Hermione said all those words with tears streaming down her face.

Draco so wanted to wipe those tears away, but he chose not to. He was mad that Hermione chose him over a git who was a warfreak.

"YOU DIDN"T SHOW UP??!" he yelled. "DON'T YOU REALIZE IT IS VERY WRONG TO ANGER THE LORD VOLDEMORT??! WHY, WHEN HE WAS ANGRY MY FATHER WAS CRUCIOED 16 TIMES!"

"Whoa!" Hermione gasped. "But…Draco, I WAS there, but it was not entirely me. It was a friend of mine from the past." She looked at her fingers and saw that the engagement ring Tom gave her was still into her right ring finger. She threw it away.

"And??"

"Draco Narcissus Black Malfoy I love you with my whole heart and soul and I am surrendering myself to you!" she said. "You know.." she added. "the crazy gypsy was right. You are my true love. Only I was put to the test to test my love for you and here I am Draco. Here I am!"

Draco couldn't say anything. He was shocked.

"D-Draco," Hermione asked in a trembling voice. "Do you still love me?"

"I know the things that I am afraid of  
I'm not afraid to tell  
And if we ever leave a legacy  
It's that we loved each other well"

quoted Draco.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears again.

"So you don't love me anymore?" she asked. She put her head down. "That's okay. Really. It's your decision and I agree with you, we did love each other well." She started to walk away.

"I'll be going now, Draco," she said finally. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

She sobbed and ran into the middle of the street.

Draco closed his eyes. "UGH! I shouldn't have said that!" he roared. "I still love the woman!"

He Disapparated.

When he was at the street, he went to find a figure of a girl. Darn, he Apparated at the end of the street, and it was raining, so it was impossible to run without slipping. But, his love for Hermione was firm and true, so he ran and he managed not TO SLIP!!!!

He saw Hermione standing in the middle of the street, in the rain, crying.

"HERMIONEEEEE!!!" Draco ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Shh….stop crying, you'll ruin your perfect face," he said soothingly.

"But you don't love me so what's the use of being perfect?" Hermione cried.

Draco brushed wet and wild curls out of Hermione's wet face and cupped her face with his hands.

"Hermione," Draco began. "I LOVE YOU, alright. Totally. More than anything in the world it is you who I love the most! I never stopped loving you okay? That was why I followed you into 1944 and made a huge fuss! Hermione I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU! I was offended when you thought so."

Hermione kissed Draco softly, then warmly, then passionately. The most passionate kiss anyone can ever imagine.

When they pulled away, Draco said: "Let's get married."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, come on! Think of something, more…more romantic. Or else I won't marry you."

"Yep, you're back," Draco said. Then he took Hermione's hand. "Shall we dance?"

Hermione looked around. "But Draco, there's no music…"

"That's what you think!" Draco sniggered then with a wave of his wand, a compilation of their theme songs filled the whole street.

_Close your eyes, dry your tears_

_When everything's unclear_

_You'll be safe here, from the sheer weight_

_All your doubts and fears_

_Weary heart_

_You'll be safe here…ohhh_

_Loving you, whoa_

_Such an easy thing to do, oh you'll never know_

_It's driving me crazy coz it grows and grows_

_But I won't let it stop, no, I'm not givin up_

_Loving you…loving you…ohh…whoa_

_So we're okay, we're fine_

_Baby I'm here to stop your crying_

_Chase all the ghosts from your head_

_I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_

_Smarter than the tricks played in your heart_

_Look at them together and we'll take them apart_

_Adding up a total of a love that's true _

_Multiply life by the power of two_

While they danced, people started going out to see them. "Aw, they're so romantic!" one neighbor commented.

Narcissa, who was reading, heard people gushing. She looked out the window and saw her fellow witchy neighbors gushing at someone. She went out, silk satin nightdress and all, and saw her baby and Hermione dancing in the middle of the street, as if they were the only ones there. She looked proud, then teary.

"Ohh..my baby's growing up!" she said, then went back inside the house.

When the music stopped playing, Draco whispered into her ear: "Romantic enough?"

"More romantic than ever!" Hermione squealed. "Yes, Draco, I'll be honored to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

"Yyyyesss!!!!!" Draco roared. He looked at the people. "DID YOU HEAR? WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!"

Narcissa came out again and found her son jumping like a maniac.

"MUM! MUM!! WE'RE FINALLY TYING THE KNOT! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Draco hugged his mother.

"Why, that's great news, Draco!" she said, then looked at Hermione, who smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, welcome back, dear!" Narcissa said, hugging her.

"MUM…"

"Alright, I know Draco." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Cupid's just admiring her job." She returned back home.

"So…Hermione…" Draco said, rubbing his hands.

"Didn't I just say yes, Draco???"

Suddenly, Draco grabbed her and kissed her. The two kissed on what seemed like forever, and that's commitment! And they got married and lived happily ever after.

As for Tom? Well…he died, thanks to Harry with a little help from Draco too. Poor dear, he was a cute fellow.

THE END

BONUS! THERE'S AN EPILOGUE!

_(ELEVEN YEARS LATER…)_

"MUMMY! MUMMY! I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT MUMMY!!!"

A small boy with sleek brown hair and a pale face jumped around like crazy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, son, calm down!" Draco said, laughing. He carried his son. "Congratulations, Marc."

"NO FAIR! I DIDN'T GET A LETTER!!!" whined a little girl with curly blonde locks.

"Oh, you will, Cassandra…soon…" Hermione said, laughing.

"Well I want soon TO BE NOW!!" said the girl angrily.

"Well…well…well…we got a brat!" Hermione winked at Draco. "She takes after you, dear. Like father, like daughter!"

"SILLY GIRL!" Draco said, snogging his wife.

"Aw, shucks don't do it here!!" Marc said, disgusted. He looked at his sister. "Let's get out of here!"

"I'm with you!" Cassie shuddered and they ran upstairs.

(A MONTH LATER)

"DRACO! LOOK! A LETTER FROM MARC!!" Hermione squealed.

"What?! Open it!" Draco said excitedly.

"Okay." Hermione tore the envelope and read their son's letter:

"_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have been sorted to Slytherin!! YAY! Just like Daddy. I like the classes. They're pretty cool you know. But there's this girl who's a Gryffindor, and she's a Mudblood. She's really annoying really, such an overachiever and a bookworm kind of girl. But the problem is she's so pretty. But I really hate her. Mum, Dad, I don't understand! What should I do??"_

_-MARC_

The couple laughed.

"Seems like we have the same problem," Draco commented.

Hermione gazed into her husband's blue eyes.

"What?"

"I'm in love with a Gryffindor, a Mudblood, an overachiever and A BOOKWORM!! And you know what I did? I married her!!"

"You're right about three things," Hermione informed him. "But I'm a half-blood remember?? My grandfather was a Slytherin."

"Oh, right…" Draco said. "Okay, fine."

"Draco……I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" Hermione jumped into her husband's arms and kissed him.

Cassie stepped in but when she saw her parents snogging, she groaned.

"QUIT MAKING OUT IN THE KITCHEN! GET A ROOM!" she hollered. "OH AND DADDY I WANNA PLAY QUIDDITCH AND THAT MEANS I WANNA PLAY NOW!!!!"

They pulled away.

"Guess that's done," Draco said bitterly, glaring at his daughter, who glared at him back.

"Wanna piece of me?" Cassie said toughly, making a fist.

"Takes after me!" Draco agreed, ruffling her hair.

"HEY! MUMMY JUST BRAIDED THAT!" she protested.

"Come on, princess, let's play QUIDDITCH!!!" Draco said. Then he looked at his wife. "We have tonight, don't worry." Then he left, chasing his daughter.

As Hermione watched his husband teaching their little girl how to play Quidditch, she began to think that they had to have to go through a lotta tests to really test if they really loved each other. But now, as she watched her family, she knew. They would hold on into each other no matter what. And if somebody would protest, they should see the video of their wedding (yes, folks it was a Muggle/Wizard wedding).

Hermione's grandfather was there. He died a few years back though, of old age.

Hermione leaned her head on the window. She felt grateful for everything she had. A handsome and hardworking husband with a good job, two wonderful, smart, talented, and beautiful children, and one on the way too!

As Hermione patted her bulging stomach, she heaved a sigh and said in a satisfied expression: "TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES."

**THE END!!!!!!**

_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_

**Fictionair- **thanks sooo much!

**Slytherin Huntress- **I feel loved! ::sniff::

**cornpuff- **THANKS!

**Anaili- **for reviewing a lotta times and inspiring me to continue this story!

**runaway mental patient- **many thanks!

**Ptrst- **thanks for reviewing!

**kalizg- **thanks for the compliments!

**NicoleFelton- **is ur name nicole??????? Mine is! NICOLES RULE!!! Hehehe…thanks 4 reviewing and I also think Christian Coulson and Tom Felton are HOT!!!!

**hpfreakaleak14- **thanks for the cool reviews!!

**wrc q-rp- **thanks for the reviews! It made my day.

**patty-slytherin-goddess- **thanks for helping me, gurl!

AND OF COURSE…to all those who would review in the future, thank you for reviewing.

**PSSST!!!!- **I'm making another fanfic. This time, it's Harry/Hermione. Oh, and for the TMR fans……just wait coz I'm also making a TMR/Hermione fic soon!!!!!! ::winketywink::


End file.
